All The King's Men (Myrnin & Claire) Morganville Vampires
by Emeline Rousselot
Summary: MATURE Content Warning. Myrnin & Claire are thrust into another whirlwind adventure with Eve, Michael and Gwion (bloodline vampire who created Myrnin). Gwion is ruthless and plays by his own rules. That is until he meets Faeryn, the Immortal daughter of Eve, who might just be his match. However, every action has a price to pay...And no secret can be hidden forever...
1. Ever After Never Came

_**This book is the SEQUEL to 'All The Queen's Horses'. READ THAT BOOK FIRST.**_

 **Chapter 1 – Ever After Never Came**

 ** _Eve_**

'Ever After' never came. At least not for me. Somehow, my fairytale had gone horribly wrong. For just a lingering minute, I indulged memories too painful for everyday reflection: A full moon had shown down brilliantly, as if agreeing with the vows spoken and held sacred. Every surface seemed to have a glistening sheen, even the guests. But that could have just been the unfiltered joy in my eyes. Destiny shifted as I exchanged my status of only one, and became an equal measure of two instead.

It was the moment I had become Mrs. Michael Glass.

 _That was ten and a half years ago._

As it turned out, destiny was a cruel bitch that would not be manipulated, because I had been only one, for what seemed like an eternity. I swallowed the familiar taste of bitterness on my tongue. My back bowed and my eyelids fluttered against the tears that threatened. I had cried thousands of tears, surely I would have run dry by now. But no. I felt an all too recognizable prickling dryness, which only a tear could soothe. I blinked in silent resignation, the salty wetness making trails over my cheeks. Gulping in a few ragged breaths, I forced the beautiful memory back where it belonged, into my tightly locked broken heart.

"Mama?" a quiet voice whispered behind me, breaking my tortured reverie – _Faeryn_. Somehow, her speech never lost its musical enunciation, even when overshadowed with concern. Every word she spoke was beautifully articulated, a lilting Welsh accent caressing each syllable. Her education had been without limit. As a result, she wove Welsh, English, French and Romanian effortlessly, as the inclination took her.

"Faeryn," I murmured, swiping the remaining tears quickly from my face, before I turned toward her; my features naturally relaxing into the expression of happiness I felt whenever she was near.

She stared silently. I knew she worried about me. Her brow furrowed. This wasn't the first time she had caught me in a reflective moment. In most instances, I would just lose track of my current reality, my eyes glazing over while memories from so long ago played a broken record in my mind. But it was rare that she caught me in such a weak moment as this. Her unfathomable crystal blue eyes – so much like her father – searched my face for any kind of clue that would reveal the reason for my distress. I could see the curiosity burning behind her eyes, but she had given up asking a long time ago, as my response had been always the same – it was nothing. I couldn't tell her the truth. It wasn't that I didn't want to. I literally could not say the words – thanks to Gwion's compulsion.

He would not allow anything to be spoken to her, which had the potential to cause her pain – or cause her to want to leave. On this point, he had been severely unmoving.

He had taken a different approach with me. He let me choose whether or not I wanted to feel my suffering, offering me the opportunity to forget all that had come before. I had fiercely rejected him, snarling that I would rather be dead than forget Michael. I could still recall the uncontrollable shaking that had rattled through my bones as I glared at him, terrified that he would steal the only thing I had left – my memories. Unaffected by my anger, he had simply replied, "As you wish," before continuing quietly, "but if in the future, you find yourself rethinking your decision, the offer remains."

Since then I had come close, many times, to seeking his brand of relief; fearing that if I didn't, the pain of my loss would leave me irrevocably broken. It was in those devastated moments, I found myself wishing that I actually did have a choice, but there was simply no option. Michael remembered, so I would remember.

I pushed away my rambling thoughts.

"You look beautiful," I said, forcing more life into my tone. By any standards, she was exquisitely striking. Her long blonde hair curled haphazardly and untamed around her face. It was a few shades lighter than Michael's, and seemed to glow almost white in the moonlight.

Her growth rate had been double that of a human, so it had only taken ten years for her to reach her full maturity, and now she actually stood a few inches taller than me. By human standards, she was twenty years old.

And she would stay like that until the end of time.

Her destiny did not include death. She was an Immortal.

She flushed, pleased with my assessment and spoke excitedly, "Gwion is taking me to the Louvre tonight!"

My heart twisted. I knew she was falling for the man I hated. I could see it in her eyes.

At first, I had worried that Gwion would try to take Michael's place, and become a father figure to her. But it had quickly become apparent that he had no intention of physically engraining himself into her life. While he coordinated every aspect of her expensive and elite education, he left everything else up to me. She had seen him only a handful of times in passing, and had never even once spoken with him. I enjoyed many years of relief at his distance.

However, she reached her full maturity six months ago, and three months later was the first time Gwion had shown any interest in spending time with her. By that point, of course, I had expected it, because her maturity represented the turning point in relationship to her education. During her childhood, her schooling had been unlimited in regards to her mind. However, once she became of age, she would learn how to use her _gifts_.

And the only man with enough skill to teach her was _Gwion_.

I forced my expression into enthusiasm, but couldn't help my repeated warnings, "Faeryn, please be careful with him. You know his age and experience is vastly different than yours." I wasn't able to say anything specifically negative about him to her, again due to his compulsion.

"Mama, you worry too much. He won't hurt me," she sighed.

She was right on that note. Indeed, she was his most prized possession. All who came into contact with her, feared for their life if they took any misstep, or treated her with less than the exceptional quality and care that Gwion demanded. He had killed more than one vampire, in proof of his point. Faeryn never knew, but I did.

I remembered the first time it happened. Gwion had restricted her educators to only an elite level of scholars. Doctors and scientists taught her how to read and write. Of course, her level of accelerated learning meant she had transitioned from reading and writing, into complex mathematical theory and scientific study, within a matter of months. Not satisfied with just teaching her established principles, Gwion often sought out leading-edged researchers, and had been pleased to find a professor successful in the field of micro-biologic healing. He acquired the professor to share and explain his thesis to Faeryn.

She had been quite small at the time. In human years, she was eight. I knew right away that I did not like the new professor. He looked at her too closely, hungrily examining her features from head to toe.

I had never bothered to use the phone Gwion had given me before.

Why would I?

It only contacted him.

He answered on the first ring, his voice subtly panicked by my out of character call. I murmured my desire to have the professor removed from her course of studies. His tone was lethal when he demanded, "What has he done?!"

The hairs on my arms rose, and I hurriedly explained, "Nothing! But he looks at her... _wrong_."

"I will take care of it," Gwion growled as he hung up.

In under a minute, four of the largest vampires I had ever seen, appeared and physically withdrew the too-curious researcher. It wasn't until later that I overheard he had been tortured and killed. I shivered, regret for his death washing over me, because I knew that it had been my words that had condemned him. It was the first time I realized the severity of the punishment Gwion would inflict, if anyone even had so much as a wayward _thought_ toward her. I had been careful since that day, not to call him, unless I had no other option.

His standing rule of protection and excellence included me as well...Because I was her mother. If something happened to me, it would cause Faeryn distress, and he simply would not allow that. Gwion had provided me unlimited resources to obtain anything that either of us desired, and ensured that every vampire who crossed my path, catered to my every need. Frankly, their attention had been revolting as they fawned over me, overtly willing to fulfill even my slightest whim. I didn't want their help or their attention. I just wanted to be left alone to raise my daughter. My feelings on the matter had quickly been accommodated. They never approached me unless it was out of necessity. But I was always present whenever there was a vampire attending to or instructing Faeryn. I think Gwion relied on my watchful eye, because her well-being was the one thing we agreed upon.


	2. You Want Me to Relax? Part 1

**Chapter 2 – You Want Me to Relax? Part 1**

 ******THREE MONTHS EARLIER******

 ** _Gwion_**

Quite frankly, it took a hell of a lot to shock me. But the instant I felt her subconscious reach into my mind ten years ago, I knew she was even more special than I had originally anticipated.

Very few Immortals existed in the world, because the combination required to create one was incredibly rare: a bloodline human female plus a select vampire male. It had been hundreds of years since I had last come across one.

Until Faeryn.

How strange that the sleepy little town of Morganville, TX had been the birthplace for such an immeasurably valuable creature. And her worth was truly without limit. She was rare and going to be very powerful; absolutely, a treasure to be had.

All in good time.

Ten years ago, my plan never included taking her with me when I left Morganville, simply because I was of no use to her until she reached maturity and began to explore her gifts. Immortals grew at twice the human rate, so it would have been a matter of a mere ten years. I wasn't worried about losing track of her because I had connections all around the world; her location never would have evaded me.

Of course, there was no way I could have been certain how she would have reacted when I found her again; whether or not, she would have willingly joined me or resisted out of the sheer stubbornness that Immortals—or really any woman of her caliber—had. But I knew I could have made a very persuasive argument in my favor. There was no one better than me to teach her how to use her gifts, and certainly her talent should not be squandered.

But my plan had been radically altered the moment Faeryn reached into my mind.

Ironically enough, there were already two other people in my head at the time—Myrnin and Claire. Or _little minx,_ as I was fond of calling Claire. She was truly that. The only one to beat me at a mental challenge, and one of the very few people to successfully force my hand. Of course, she never would have been strong enough to make me release Amelie without Myrnin's help.

I should have anticipated their power play.

Myrnin was almost as cunning and as ruthless as me. I smiled. As my longtime apprentice, I had changed him into a creature of the night, and he had learned at an immense pace. My tutelage combined with the beast that always lurked in his mind, made for a cruel and formidable opponent. No other vampire had ever reached his definable value, talent and attributes I found worthy.

Even still, he had perfectly played into my hands when I poisoned Amelie. I had expected him to find me when an antidote could not be created in time to save her life—and he did. What I never expected was for him to bring me such a unique, intelligent and fiery woman, _Claire_. Unfortunately she was the one thing he could not share, and she became the only thing I wanted.

When it came to Myrnin, I readily admitted I played by different rules. He had more than earned them. However, there was no such thing as absolute loyalty in my mind; the game changed when it suited me. When Claire won our challenge, I heavily toyed with the idea of obtaining her. Maybe not permanently, but more than sufficiently to scratch the itch she had created.

But when she went through Clāmāre, to transfer and hide Amelie's powers from me, _I had to have her._ Fuck, I wish I would have seen them together; little minx, naked and bound, completely submissive to Amelie's will. I was well aware that Amelie possessed great skill in intimacy, and even after all of this time, my dick twitched as my mind vividly pictured all of the pleasures she could have bestowed upon Claire. Myrnin _had_ been there, I thought with a growl. I wondered what role he had played, or if he was just on hand to watch. Either way, he was a lucky bastard.

It was right after Claire and Myrnin successfully forced me to release Amelie, when Faeryn had presented herself in my mind. Not as the child she was at the time, but as the _Immortal spirit of the woman she would become_. And her future self wasn't just intent on finding me. No, she wanted much more of a commitment—she wanted to _possess_ me, to keep me for her very own.

In that moment, the only option was made clear. She should be treated exactly as the precious creature that she was, which meant absolutely no risks could be taken that could harm her during her formidable years. There could be no exceptions, and the only way to guarantee it, was to give her what she asked for—me.

I would ensure her safety and provide her an unparalleled education. She deserved nothing less than the very best in preparation to learn the skills I would teach her, when she became of age.

The skills I would begin to teach her today.

She had reached maturity three months ago, and I had been pondering the best approach to take. I was at a slight disadvantage, because I had never seen her birthmarks, so had no idea what gifts she possessed. However, it hadn't been necessary until she was ready to begin. And even though I wasn't aware of her specific gifts yet, I had no doubt she would be powerful.

Eve had once accused me that Faeryn was my most prized possession, and I had no qualms in agreeing with her. No one had a better understanding of Faeryn's true potential and value than me. Within my care, she had been given exactly what she deserved—the best of everything. Anyone, who dared treat her carelessly or less than her true worth, had faced my wrath. And none lived to make the same mistake twice.

I made my way into the gym. I suspected Faeryn would be engaged in one of her many physical hobbies. And true to my suspicion, she was agilely twirling on the uneven bars. Eve's entire frame tensed when I sat down next to her. She didn't like the thought of Faeryn spending time with me, but even she understood I was the only one who could give Faeryn what she needed next in her schooling—to unlock her gifts and bring her into her full potential.

Eve had also made it explicitly clear she was not happy her presence would not be needed during our training. I had relied on her to keep a careful watch and ensure Faeryn's safety whenever she had been taught by any of her previous tutors. However, Faeryn was in no danger of harm from me. And it would be difficult enough to draw out Faeryn's gifts as it was. Depending on what hurdles we faced, I might have to employ some _questionable_ inducements, thus rendering Eve's presence more of a distraction than a help.

When Faeryn dismounted, she spun around, her eyes eagerly searching for Eve. When they landed on me, she took a short intake of breath, confusion swirling in her irises, her surprise evident. However, in the next second, she approached without hesitation.

I was fascinated by her boldness as she walked purposefully in my direction, curiosity her overriding emotion. When she reached me, she gave me a little nod and spoke confidently, "Gwion."

I was fully enjoying her self-assurance and willingness to confront me, to get the answers she obviously wanted, and growled low in return, "Faeryn."

Quite abruptly, the smallest hint of _desire_ colored her emotion. She froze, and it was clear from her look of surprise, that she had not expected her body's response.

I smirked. I was not unaware of the effect my presence had on the female gender. And it appeared, even an Immortal as powerful as her, was not immune. I couldn't help myself and pointedly raised a brow at her.

Her eyes widened and she took a quick gulp of air.

Rescuing her from any further embarrassment, I moved on and questioned, "I thought it might be the right time for you to explore and begin to use your talents. Would you like that?"

Her eyes lit up, her answer obvious in every feature of her expression, making me smile at her enthusiasm. She tipped her head to the side as she demanded, "Who will be teaching me?"

I was a little surprised that Eve had not already informed her. "I will."

She blinked, obviously not expecting my response. "When?"

"Now," I replied easily.

...

Once she was showered and changed, Faeryn followed me into a small library. I offered her a seat. "You are aware that you have gifts?"

"Yes, what are they?" she breathed excitedly.

At the moment, I was as clueless as she was, and admitted, "I don't know." She looked startled by my response. I explained, "I have not seen them."

She stared at me for a long moment, and then understanding flitted through her eyes. Her shyness and inexperience were evident when she asked softly, "Do you want to see them now?"

It was definitely going to be necessary at some point, but she needed to be comfortable first. I replied, "If you are willing."

After another short moment of hesitation, she agreed, and I led her toward a large freestanding mirror propped against the wall. I faced the mirror, while she faced me. Resting my hands against her waist, I looked down and waited for her to tell me she was ready. Her heartbeat increased dramatically, and she gave a little nod.

I carefully slid her T-shirt over her head and let it drop on the chair next to us. I avoided looking directly at her front, but could tell that her hands naturally came up to cover her breasts. As I stared at her back in the mirror, I was surprised to find she wasn't wearing a bra. Maybe I shouldn't have been, given her already uninhibited behavior. I wrapped my arms around her and kept her tight against my chest, using my body to keep the front of her discreetly covered.

I stared over her shoulder intently in the mirror.

Her birthmarks were beautiful. They cascaded down her spine, ethereal and mysterious white lines, which wound into various symbols. I lightly traced the first symbol.

Faeryn twisted her body, keening her head around so she could look with me in the mirror. Her nervousness faded and excitement took its place. "What do they mean?"

"This one that looks a little bit like a tree, it means _healing_. And this one, almost in the shape of a treble clef, means _resonance_."

Confusion dusted her tone. "Resonance? That's a gift?"

"Anything can be a gift, if you make it such," I murmured low, still intently studying the other symbols.

I was surprised when another hint of _desire_ abruptly wound through her belly. I contemplated what could have caused it and assumed she had to have responded to the drop in my tone of voice, because there had been no other catalyst I could find.

She certainly was very responsive. It took her a second, but she got herself back under control and breathed, "How would I use it?"

She had already been quite bold with me, and I was curious to see how far she was willing to go, so teased, "It could encompass any variety of musicality, even down to its basic structure of vibration. I know you love music, but are you fond of _vibration_ as well?"

She blinked, her eyes locked on mine in the mirror, clearly trying to decide if my comment was a blatant innuendo. Of course, it was. To my great satisfaction, she didn't back down an inch. Instead, her eyes glittered as she replied coyly, "There might be some questions which I _decline_ to answer."

"Indeed," I growled low. Clever girl to leave it up to my imagination. Although, I had quite a vivid imagination coupled with extensive experience, which caused me to tighten my arms around her automatically. I forced myself to refocus and resumed my study of her back; and then explained the next two symbols of _connection_ and _danger_. I frowned. I wasn't exactly fond of the latter one. After answering all of her questions, I asked gently, "Are there more?"

She bit her lip. "Yes...lower."

"May I?"

Her heart raced in her chest, and she simply nodded.

When my hand slid halfway down her ass, taking her waistband with it to reveal two more birthmarks, she gasped at the intimacy of my touch, and the scent of her arousal flared, bright and strong. Her chest heaved as her lungs tried to compensate for the adrenaline rush in her body, and she trembled from head to toe.

I froze and my nostrils flared, intoxicated by her arousal. Undoubtedly, it was a delicious scent. The air around us was electrified, and I was hyperaware of her every movement, her every breath. I was shocked at the strength of my own response. It certainly did not help that she was half naked and quivering in my arms. My head had already been down by her ear, and I groaned softly, "You are so innocent."

Apparently my words did nothing to slow down her out-of-control libido, quite the opposite in fact, because another wave of arousal crashed over her. I didn't dare move. Not yet. Not until I was completely confident I had control over my reactions.

It was obvious her body was responding perfectly normally for her age; however I knew her mind was not ready to act on her physical impulses, which meant, I needed to get her calmed down and refocused. Rather than discuss it, I ignored the tension between us, hoping it would dissipate on its own.

I began again slowly, commenting that her next mark was _strength_. Thankfully, my plan seemed to help, because she relaxed. As I examined the last one, my brows furrowed. She noticed my reaction and whispered worriedly, "What is it?"

I wasn't sure and muttered, "This one... It feels different."

She blinked.

"Almost as if you are blocking me..." I added.

"Blocking you? What does that mean?"

I didn't explain. Instead, I pulled back to look at her and suggested, "Try to relax your mind. It might release the block."

Completely unexpectedly, she giggled, "I'm half naked. You are holding me in your arms with your hand on my ass, and you are asking me to _relax_?"

Her humor caught me off guard. I laughed, "You're not shy, are you? Just _try_."

She accommodated me, but rolled her eyes before letting them shut, so she could concentrate. After a moment, she peeked out from one thinly veined lid. "Any better?"

I chuckled at her expression and carefully withdrew my hand away from her butt. "No, but we have time to figure it out. Are these all of them?"

Anxiety spiked inside of her, and a soft blush painted her cheeks as she said, "No...but I think that is enough to start with."

I agreed easily, "As you wish."

She exhaled and visibly relaxed. I was bothered by the amount of relief in her expression. She needed to understand that she could trust me. I cupped her face, gently guiding her head up to meet my gaze. "I would never force you to do anything you don't want to."

She stared at me with wide eyes and nodded in understanding.

It only took a moment for me to slip her top over her head, so she could slide her arms through. When she was covered, she stepped back. "So are we done for today?"

I smirked, "Oh no, we're not close to being done. Come with me."


	3. You Want Me to Relax? Part 2

**Chapter 3 – You Want Me to Relax? Part 2**

 ** _Faeryn_**

It felt like I was flying as I swung my body effortlessly through the air from bar to bar. I let go of conscious thought. The cadence of my movement pulsed through me, my hands keeping time as they gripped and released each bar with pinpoint precision. The world ceased to exist and I aggressively spun and twirled my lithe form, creating a completely singular euphoria in my body. There was nothing else like it.

Competition level gymnastics was one of my favorite past times. Of course, given my genetic advantage, I could never compete against humans, but I was happy just letting my senses drown in the addictive physicality. So caught up in the joy of my movement, I hadn't noticed _him_ walk in.

With a quick spinning backflip, I dismounted and landed lightly on my toes. I spun around to find Mama's face. She enjoyed watching me as much as I enjoyed participating in it, and I loved to see her face light up, mirroring my own happiness.

And that was when I saw _Gwion_ staring at me intently!

I stopped breathing for a moment.

Not because he scared me. No, my confusion arose because he had never taken it upon himself, to show me the least bit of attention – until now, apparently.

I knew he owned the estate where we lived in Paris and personally selected and funded every detail of my education. But that was all I knew about him. He talked with Mama, but never showed the slightest bit of interest in getting to know me, ignoring me completely. Whenever I asked Mama about him, she had always been vague and noncommittal in her responses.

But I was intensely curious to unravel the mystery that surrounded him. And from the way he stared at me now, I wondered if I was going to be able to do exactly that. I approached him boldly. I didn't know if I would get another opportunity, so wasn't going to waste his unspoken invitation. His intensity increased with every step that brought me closer. Adrenaline ran through my veins in response, and heat seemed to shimmer along the surface of my skin. I acknowledged him confidently, never breaking eye contact, "Gwion."

"Faeryn," he murmured, his voice low in deep satisfaction. The sound of it found a reaction in my lower abdomen, startling me for a moment. I hesitated. He raised an eyebrow, almost as if acknowledging my body's response to him. I inhaled sharply. How could he know that?!

"I thought it might be the right time for you to explore and begin to use your talents. Would you like that?" he asked smoothly.

 _Oh!_ He was talking about my _birthmarks_! Mama had told me that each of them represented a special gift. She knew I had the gift of healing but was unsure the extent of it. Other than that, she was not familiar with any of the other marks. I tilted my head to the side and inquired, "Who will be teaching me?"

A smile played on his lips as he replied, "I will."

 _Oh!_ My heart accelerated. I had not expected that answer. Excitement coursed through me. I looked to Mama for approval. She nodded stiffly, but it was evident she didn't like the idea.

"Will you be joining us?" I asked her. I wasn't sure why I thought to ask, because I had never had a class without her watchful presence. But I suspected something about this training was going to be very different from my past experiences. I wasn't sure if the difference was the content of the lessons or because Gwion would be teaching me.

She shook her head slightly, confirming my suspicion. I looked back to Gwion and examined him carefully, searching for the reason for her obvious distrust. He waited for me to complete my inspection with knowledgeable eyes. I was certain he knew why she didn't trust him. And I suspected he had the answers to all of my other questions as well.

I wanted those answers.

"When?" I asked. My schedule was already pretty full. I wondered how I was going to fit in another class.

"Now," he replied simply.

I raised an eyebrow. Surely he knew I had a complex statistical theory class in thirty minutes. He didn't respond to my silent question, so I tried to explain, "But I have..."

His smile widened as he interjected, "Everything works around my schedule...I am available now."

Okay, fine with me. My statistics class bored me anyway. I was much more intrigued by whatever Gwion wanted to teach me. "Let me shower and change," I murmured as I turned away from them.

...

After a quick shower, I slipped into a comfortable pair of low cut yoga pants with a colorful blue and green floral print. I paired it with a simple T-shirt and grabbed some flip-flops.

It felt so strange to be following Gwion through previously unknown hallways. We were in the section of the estate that contained his personal suites, and which had been completely off-limits to me before. We emerged into a large study. The room had dark walls and a hardwood floor. An impressive fireplace and mantel consumed a large part of one wall, while the other three were framed with two-story bookcases filled to the brim with every type of book imaginable. The architectural intricately-carved woodwork was stunning. I glanced up to the balcony above.

Gwion distracted my careful inspection of the room when he murmured, "Please sit." I looked around to find the designated seating area he was referring to, and settled easily on a comfortable cobalt blue couch. He faced me in one of the richly upholstered coordinating chairs.

"You are aware that you have gifts?" he opened the conversation.

I nodded and asked eagerly, "Yes, what are they?"

He shook his head and replied simply, "I do not know."

My brow furrowed. If he didn't know, what the hell were we doing here? He read the confusion in my eyes and explained pointedly, "I have not _seen_ them."

I blinked. _"You have not seen them,"_ I repeated his words to myself quietly, still trying to understand. I had lived here my entire life and just assumed he knew everything about me. I realized now that he didn't. For some reason, that made me feel better, like there wasn't such a large discrepancy of power between us.

And then I realized the obvious.

If I wanted to learn, he was going to have to know what to teach me.

I asked shyly from under my eyelashes,"Do you want to see them now?"

He nodded. "If you are willing."

I hesitated. I couldn't believe I had just officially met the man and was now considering removing my top for him. This would have been a really good day to wear a bra; too late for that now, I thought ruefully. However, he had been a perfect gentleman to this point, so while I blushed with self-consciousness, I didn't feel threatened or unsafe.

"Yes," I whispered softly and bit my lip, unsure what to do next.

He stood, extended his hand, and gently drew me to my feet. I turned to find a large freestanding mirror tilted against one of the bookcases. We walked closer and he positioned me facing him, with my back to the mirror.

He was just inches away. I felt the gentle pressure of his hands on my waist. He looked down, and silently waited for me to confirm I was ready. My heart was beating out of my chest at his close proximity and intimacy of his touch. I bit my lip again and nodded.

He carefully grasped the hem of my t-shirt and lifted it over my head, letting it drop softly on a nearby chair. He didn't back away from me. Instead his arms circled around me, and he kept my hands and exposed front tucked discreetly out of sight against his chest, as he carefully examined my back in the mirror.

Every nerve ending in my body seemed to be on fire, as he trailed his fingertips lightly across my flesh to trace each birthmark, but my intense curiosity quickly overrode the awkwardness of the situation and I asked breathlessly, "What do they mean?"

"This one that looks a little bit like a tree. It means _healing_ ," he spoke fluidly, his fingers continuing along the lines of the symbol in the middle of my back. I nodded. I knew which one he was referring to. His touch was feather light as he moved south along my skin. "And this one, almost in the shape of a treble clef, means _resonance_."

I twisted my head around so that I could see which one he was referring to in the mirror. "Resonance? That's a gift?" I asked in confusion.

"Anything can be a gift, if you make it such," he murmured softly. The deep rich tone of his voice caused my belly to clench tightly again. I purposefully inhaled and exhaled a few times, trying to clear my head.

"How would I use it?" I breathed.

He contemplated for a moment and then responded, "It could encompass any variation of musicality, even down to its basic structure of vibration. I know you love music, but are you fond of _vibration_ as well?" There was playfulness in his tone. I studied his expression in the mirror. Was he actually flirting with me?!

Over the years, I had a few friends who were very casual and forth-coming with details of their sex lives, and I was well aware that a vibrator was a standard sex toy. My best friend, Catelyn, had laughed gleefully at my expense, entertained by my look of surprise, when she had graphically explained the process to me. The next day, I was shocked to find she had purchased one for my very own. It was still in the packaging, tucked away in the back of my closet, where Mama wouldn't be able to find it. We were close, but I cringed at the thought of discussing masturbation tips any time soon.

Gwion was still smirking at me in the mirror, waiting for my reply. As intriguing and mysterious as he was, Mama had taught me not to be intimidated by any man. I was emboldened by his attention and in the spirit of fun, I held his gaze steadily and demurred, "There might be some questions which I decline to answer."

Surprise and then something else – I wasn't sure what – crossed over his features, and I noticed his arms around me had tightened. He growled low, "Indeed."

His glance drifted down my back again as he continued. "This one, that curves around another symbol and then reconnects to itself, I believe it may represent the ability to create emotional bonds."

"You believe?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"This is not an exact science. You are utterly unique. I've never seen that exact symbol, but because it wraps around another symbol, I suspect it indicates you can create _connections_. The most common connection of course is an emotional bond. But it could also be literal, meaning a physical connection, even to the point of being able to manipulate the elements."

I inhaled sharply, "Do you mean it might be possible for me to move and connect _physical_ things with my _mind_?" I hadn't expected that.

"Anything might be possible with you," he explained softly.

I just nodded silently. It would take some time to wrap my brain around all of the possibilities. He waited a moment, for me to gather myself, and then moved even further down, his fingers gracing the symbol just above the low waistband of my yoga pants. "I've not seen this one before, but it is similar to the symbol for _danger_."

Danger?

What the hell did that mean?!

I felt tension run through my muscles as I whispered, "Does that mean I'm _dangerous?"_

He hesitated before responding. "It may not be related to danger at all, but if it does, it could also just mean that you are _attracted_ to danger," he replied tightly. I could tell he didn't like that idea.

"Okay." I wasn't sure what else to say.

Gwion took up the slack in the conversation by quietly asking the obvious, "Are there more?"

My heart rate increased and I breathed, "Yes... Lower."

"May I?" he asked huskily.

I nodded silently, now unable to form words with my tongue. This was the first time I had ever been touched so intimately by a man – and it was about to get a lot more intimate.

As his hand moved purposefully, sliding down the low waistband to reveal several more inches of bare skin on my ass, I couldn't stop the searing heat that flooded through me. I trembled and tried to regulate my breathing.

He froze at my response. His head was next to my ear and he moaned a low growl, " _You are so innocent."_ His words and tone caused fireworks to explode in my belly. I bit my lip to contain the whimper that threatened to release from the back of my throat.

He took a moment, I wasn't sure if was to help me compose myself or him, and then continued his previous explanations. For just a moment, I wondered if I affected him more than I initially thought. With his experience, I could not imagine what could have been tantalizing about seeing my bare backside and he had very carefully avoided looking at my naked front.

" _Strength_ and...," he murmured almost to himself, as he inspected two more symbols. I noticed he kept his hand perfectly still. I was incredibly thankful he didn't trace these with his fingertips as he had the others, because I think I would have come completely undone. As it was, I was still focusing a large amount of my attention on how to remain standing.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What is it?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "This one...It feels different."

 _It feels different?_

I didn't understand, and waited for him to explain.

"Almost as if you are blocking me..."

"Blocking you? What does that mean?"

His eyes came to my face. We were so close. He mused, "Try to relax your mind. It might release the block."

I found his instructions funny and couldn't help speaking the obvious, "I'm half naked. You are holding me in your arms, with your hand on my ass and you want me to _relax?"_

He chuckled, "You're not shy, are you? Just _try."_

I rolled my eyes, but agreed to try, letting them flutter shut.

He was silent.

I had no idea if it was working and peeked out of one eye at him. "Any better?"

He laughed at my expression and shook his head. "No, but we have time to figure it out." He withdrew his hand carefully, and asked casually, "Are these all?"

"No... But I think that is enough to start with," I replied breathily and blushed at the thought of him seeing the two symbols on my front. One was right next to my bikini area. The other was slightly lower on my inner thigh. I figured we had enough to work on for now. Those could wait for later.

"As you wish," he agreed easily, obviously understanding my hesitation. I breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that he didn't push to see them. He tilted my chin up and I found myself drowning a little in his dark unfathomable eyes. He promised meaningfully, "I would never force you to do anything you don't want to."

"Okay," I whispered.

He kept me tight against his chest and reached to collect my previously discarded shirt. He settled it back in place over my head, and I slid my arms through.

I stepped back, a little unsure what to do next.

He stared at me with a look of calculation.

I waited.

His silence lingered.

I wondered what he was looking for. Trying to bring him back to life, I asked, "So are we done for today?"

That did the trick.

He grinned and his eyes glittered mischievously as he purred, "Oh no, we are not close to being done...Come with me."

.

 **Now that you have a taste of Gwion, Faeryn and Eve, the next chapter will be in Claire's POV back in Morganville, revealing some history of the last ten years and where Myrnin, Michael and Liam are now. Unfortunately, some of it isn't pretty.**


	4. Ten Years

**Chapter 4 – Ten Years**

 _ **Claire**_

I stepped out of the shower in the tiny steam-filled bathroom. Amelie had offered us a house years ago, but what would have been the point given the amount of hours Myrnin worked in the lab? And the lab had always felt like 'home' to us. I smiled to myself. It was where we _fit_ , tiny bathroom and all.

Squeezing the excess water out of my shoulder length auburn hair, I quickly dried my body and wrapped the towel into a turban on my head. I was already close to being late and needed to get moving, eager to get to work as a Physics Professor at the local college, Texas Prairie University.

As soon as I emerged from the bathroom to look for clothes for the day, I knew my goal of being on time was going to be sorely tested. Because Myrnin was staring at my naked body with the _look_. You know the one - hungry with a side of desire.

I held my palm in the air and tried to head him off at the path, "Wait! No...I have to go to work."

He pouted, "But you're already wet."

I rolled my eyes.

"Some of us do not get to make our own work schedules," I reminded him. It was a good thing he had that flexibility, because he was the poster child for a vampire with ADD tendencies. God forbid the smallest distraction capture his attention, like his newest spider Bob XVI run across the floor in search of a meal. Because Myrnin would take off in a heartbeat, chasing the not-so-tiny mutant insect, cooing pretty little words of encouragement to coax it where it clearly did not want to go, back into its cage.

"I'm sure your students would not be annoyed in the least, if you were just a _little_ late," he tried another angle.

I snorted, "No, I'm certain they wouldn't care, but I need to set a good example."

With unquenchable determination, he purred, "They would likely be impressed if they knew the _reason_ for your tardiness...And possibly even _encouraged_ that people your age, are still going strong."

What the hell?

Clearly, he had finally lost his damn mind. I narrowed my eyes and asked dangerously, " _My age?"_

Unaffected by my pending ire, he casually explained, "You know what I mean. It gives them _hope_ for their own future sexual potential."

"No...It gives them large therapy bills after being subjected to details of my sex life," I countered.

He smirked, "I promise the guys wouldn't need therapy, well maybe the one-handed kind, but that would only take a minute and then they would be good as new."

"Ugh, I did not need that mental picture. Now _I_ am going to need therapy," I whined.

"I can help you with that," his voice lowered huskily. He stood from the bed, his irises dilating black in calculation.

I inhaled sharply.

His entire demeanor had changed. Gone was the playful flirtation; aggressive and demanding seduction taking its place.

I was going to be late. Shit.

He growled low, "What kind of therapy would you like? The kind where I go slow, working your body into a frenzy of anticipation, touching and licking your skin until you can't take it anymore and beg me to make you come?"

Stunning heat pushed through my veins as my chest heaved to keep up. Still, I tried to hold my ground and stuttered, "No...No time...I have to go."

Completely disregarding my pitiful attempt to deny him, he continued relentlessly, "Uh huh...Or are you feeling for a little domination? Maybe you would like me to turn you around and tangle my fingers in your hair, holding your head back while I thrust into you from behind?"

Electricity rocked up and down my spine. I wasn't sure if he continued talking at that point because my brain could only take in so much. And right now my complete and utter attention was transfixed on his hands, as he purposefully removed his shirt, undid the button and zipper on his pants, and let them fall away to the floor, revealing himself to me.

I licked my lips, earning me a growl in return.

He advanced on me and asked throatily, "Or the kind of therapy where I back you up against the wall so you can't get away from me, and then take you hard and fast, whilst you ride my cock and scream my name?"

An embarrassing mewling whine of desire slipped through my lips.

His mouth turned up in a wicked grin as he purred, "Hard and fast, against the wall it is..."

Damn him.

...

As expected I had been late for class. Not that Myrnin didn't make it worth it. My toes curled just remembering our morning tryst. The day had gone by quickly. As my last class ended and the students filed out, I sighed heavily. I knew I couldn't delay my next task any longer. A quick glance out the window confirmed the grey sky was overcast, with a cool drizzle of rain in the air. It seemed fitting. The sun shouldn't deserve to shine on a day so full of pain.

I slipped into the protective gear of a coat, gloves and wide-brimmed hat, before extracting a large umbrella from the closet in my classroom. Making my way through the corridors of the college, I swiftly exited the building to find my driver ready for me, no doubt already expecting our destination.

As anticipated, he began driving in the direction we needed to go, without a word from me. I sat in silence, my mind quiet, as I watched the familiar scenery go by. Within fifteen minutes, we reached the edge of the town, and turned onto the winding path of the cemetery entrance. He continued along the narrow road, completing the remaining twists and turns, until we arrived near the grave I had come to visit. I stepped out of the car and walked the last twenty feet through the damp grass, my heels digging in to the soggy earth. I was careful to keep tucked under the umbrella, away from any sunlight that might pierce the cloudy dismal sky.

I settled onto the cold stone bench and stared at the ornate headstone that read, "Liam Isolde. Here lies a true friend and brother." There were no dates given. No date of birth and no date of death, nothing that would hint toward his 300+ year lifespan. We hadn't known his last name, so we had used his bloodline of Isolde for a surname. I think he would have liked that.

I sighed heavily.

I always visited on this day. It wasn't the date that Liam had died, but it seemed fitting to honor his memory on this day, considering the excruciating amount of loss we had all endured exactly ten years ago.

And I always came alone.

I wasn't sure if Myrnin knew about my annual ritual. He never said anything, but I suspected he did. Liam's murder had been an acute source of contention in our relationship, so not to incur further damage, we had just stopped talking about it.

My mind rambled through the events leading up to Liam's execution. Gwion had just left, taking Eve and Faeryn with him. And although Amelie had her power back and her freedom from Gwion's control, she had insisted on a blood penalty for the heinous acts Gwion had committed against her.

He had poisoned her, risking her very life on a huge gamble that Myrnin would seek his help to heal her. In the end, Gwion had been right. Myrnin and I had sought his help. And he had returned to Morganville with us to heal Amelie. But his healing came with a price. He wanted Amelie to return with him to Conwy and rule by his side. As a matter of pretense, he had invited her to willingly comply. However, he had ensured her submission when he bit her during the healing process, effectively taking control of her.

Liam had been a member of Gwion's guard, and his loyalty and support to Eve earned him no value in Amelie's eyes. To her, he was a linked to Gwion and so he would pay for the sins that were not his.

I had begged Myrnin, screamed and pleaded with him to negotiate with Amelie on Liam's behalf. But he had refused, stating Amelie needed to satisfy her bloodlust, and it was better for her to select Liam as a target rather than him or me, because both of us had shown loyalty to Gwion in some way or another.

And so Liam had been brought forth like a sacrificial lamb, with Amelie taking it upon herself to personally deliver the deathblow dagger to his heart. I cringed, still remembering how his body had jolted under the impact. Myrnin had turned me away as the life left Liam's eyes.

Even though I had been still enraged by his lack of intervention, I had clung to Myrnin as tears wracked through my body. Unable to stand on my own any longer, Myrnin had lifted and cradled me to his chest.

Afterward, I had insisted on a formal burial. Liam deserved at least that much. Myrnin did not argue with me. He simply complied, putting all of my plans into motion. I had selected a secluded little plot off of the main path near a regal maple tree, and an elegant headstone fitting of Liam's loving character and rich history.

On the first anniversary of the day Eve and Faeryn were taken, I had come to Liam's grave alone. The pressure of losing all of them overwhelmed me, and I had dropped to my knees with uncontrollable tears. Unable to pull myself together, I finally just lay down with my face pressed against the cool earth.

My driver had quickly exited the vehicle to gather the umbrella that had fallen from my fingertips, and knelt beside me, holding it protectively over both of us while I cried. He never said a word. He just waited silently and gave me the time I needed to mourn and grieve.

By the second year, the little stone bench had appeared. I never knew who was responsible, but was almost certain Myrnin had arranged for it. I wondered if he had somehow seen me that day, or whether my driver had told him.

In years past, I had spoken to Liam sometimes, telling him what had happened since I had last visited. But this year, I remained quiet, staring at his headstone but seeing nothing through my unfocused eyes, as my thoughts wandered through the past. I didn't want to tell him that ten years had gone by, and we were still no closer to finding them.

Part of me would always hate Gwion for his actions. However I couldn't deny the serendipity of the timing of his conniving plan. If he had not been in Morganville, I would be standing at the graves of Eve and Faeryn right now instead. Their bond had come apart before Faeryn could survive outside of the womb. He had held their connection together long enough for Faeryn to fully develop and be delivered safely.

I was there the day that Faeryn had called for Gwion – actually in his mind at the exact moment she had made her presence known. At the time, neither Myrnin nor I knew her identity. But Gwion did, and it was clear he had not expected her communication. Looking back, it was a bit shocking that she had been able to find his mind across such a large distance. I had always wondered what she communicated in that moment.

I exhaled slowly, pushing all of the air out of my lungs in an attempt to calm my anxiety. I had stayed long enough and I still had one more very important visit to make tonight. I cringed, knowing my next task was going to be much more difficult than this one.

I entered the car, and once again the driver headed in my intended direction without any verbal cue from me. We stopped in front of one of Morganville original Founder homes, the house of Michael Glass.

I didn't bother knocking on the door. I knew it would be unlocked. It wasn't like Michael had anything left to lose. The stench of alcohol and burnt- _something_ filled my nostrils. It wasn't hard to locate the source of the alcohol smell as I stepped over enough empty beer cans and liquor bottles to keep a small army from going thirsty for a week.

I wasn't surprised. I had expected to find his place completely trashed. It was the same every year on this day. For the last five years, Michael threw a raging party the night before in morbid celebration of his pain.

I never came.

I couldn't bear to see him guzzling liquor with strange women hanging off of him, as he tried to drink himself into oblivion, so that he wouldn't have to face this day. Unfortunately, he was a vampire, which meant there wasn't enough alcohol to keep him sedated and unconscious for the entire day.

He would be waking soon.

I made my way to the kitchen in search of the burning scent, and found several pizzas charred to a crisp in the oven that was still on. I quickly turned it off; thankful that he hadn't accidentally caught the house on fire. I shivered hard as I realized he could have almost killed himself...And then wondered if maybe that hadn't been his plan all along.

My heart twisted in pain.

I turned and made my way back through the disaster in the living room and up the stairs, cringing at what I was going to find as I turned the handle on Michael's bedroom and let myself in.

Michael was sprawled on the bed completely naked as a jaybird...Along with two equally naked women. Anger surged through me. I knew he felt Eve was lost to him forever, but I still hated to see him like this.

I went to the first woman and slapped her on the cheek, a little harder than necessary, to wake her.

"Hey?!" she slurred in surprise, raising her head full of matted blonde hair. She probably would have been pretty if it weren't for the make-up smeared on her face. Fury crossed her features when she saw me.

I was not in the mood to deal with whatever hurt feelings she might have. My eyes blazed crimson and my fangs snapped in place. I seethed, "Get. The. Fuck. Out."

Her eyes opened wide in fear. She jumped up and searched frantically for her clothes. I turned my back on her and made my way around the bed to the other woman, smacking her harshly to bring her to consciousness.

When she lifted up with a look of startled confusion in her blue eyes, I drew in a sharp breath. She had several still-trickling bite marks along her neck, breasts and thighs. I was speechless. He hadn't even bothered to use the venom from his tongue to heal the wounds after he fed on her, apparently many times. Shit.

My stomach roiled in disgust. I felt a little bad for hitting her as hard as I did, but pushed it out of my mind. She had chosen to sleep with a vampire, obviously agreeing to let him bite her repeatedly. Her own stupidity got her into this mess.

She jumped up as understanding lit her expression, swiftly pulling her jet black hair into a pony tail as she glanced around for her clothes. She wobbled a little bit and I wondered how much blood she had lost. I found it strange that he had only fed from her and not the other woman. The number of bites on her was a little alarming as well, but maybe that was customary for him and I never knew because he always healed them before.

After another minute, they were dressed and I followed them downstairs to make sure they didn't pass out again before leaving his house. When they were gone, I closed the front door, and grabbed a set of clean sheets along with a washcloth from the hallway cabinet before heading back to Michael's room.

Before I got started, I pulled out my phone. My fingers quickly tapped out the same text I sent every year to Amelie: "I'm here." I closed my phone and set it on the nightstand.

I squared my shoulders as I examined him and evaluated the damage. He had blood from her wounds all over his body. Again I found that odd, but it made sense given that had he left her bleeding. I dampened the washcloth and took my time to carefully erase all remnants of his night from his skin.

He never woke up.

When I finished cleaning him, my attention shifted to the bed. Thankfully I had vampire strength, allowing me to roll Michael to one side while I extracted and replaced the sheets with a fresh set. I didn't bother dressing him. I had seen him naked so many times now, that it really didn't make a difference. Instead, I positioned him with his head on the pillows and covered him with a top sheet and light blanket.

I climbed on the bed and sat next to him, waiting for him to wake up. I listened as the front door opened downstairs and Amelie's cleaning crew began to work. By the time he went downstairs tomorrow, she would have his house looking completely new again. They had all night to clean, because he wouldn't move from this bed until the clock hit 12:01am, signaling this wretched day had finally passed.

And I would stay with him the entire time.

About an hour and half later, he groaned and I knew it was beginning. I cringed and steadied myself for what was the come...


	5. Can't Forget You

**Chapter 5 – Can't Forget You**

 ** _Claire_**

Michael struggled slowly to awareness. His eyes were glassy and unseeing, rolling wildly for a moment. A deep groan released from his chest.

"Shhh...It's okay...I'm here...I'm not going anywhere," I whispered softly, trying futilely to calm the oncoming storm.

"Eve?" He asked in confusion, still not able to focus on my face.

I hated when he did that. I hated to hear the tiny glimmer of hope in his voice, while he remained lost somewhere in his imagination, before reality came crashing back, turning his dreams into a nightmare again.

"No Michael, it's Claire," I whispered as gently as possible.

His eyes found mine and he studied my face. I knew when he was fully aware because his features contorted with pain and the sobs began, gut wrenching and heart breaking sobs that wracked through his entire body. I slid closer and moved his head to cradle it in my lap, wrapping my arms around his shoulders to help him contain his body's out-of-control trembling.

He turned to his side, still tightly within my embrace and curled into a ball. In between his cries, he chanted and gasped for air, "No, no, no...I can't do this...Can't live without her."

I ran my fingers through his hair, and murmured soft shushing sounds of comfort. He couldn't hear me. Not when he was paralyzed by his suffering. We continued like this for three hours...An endless cycle of tears and desperate pleading with me to change his reality and bring her back to him.

During his second hour of torment, Myrnin had appeared in the open doorway. The agony in his eyes mirrored mine as he watched silently, careful not to alert Michael to his presence. Michael never wanted anyone else but me to see him so broken. But Myrnin could feel my pain. It drew him to me, unable to stay away. After several minutes, resignation ghosted over his features and he forced himself to leave. It would be a long night for him as well.

Abruptly, Michael was silent. His eyes were closed but I doubted he was asleep. I held my breath, not wanting to disturb his fleeting moment of peace. I glanced around the room, my eyes coming to rest on the map of the world that had once been mounted to the wall, detailing our many attempts and locations to find Eve and Faeryn. Now it just laid shredded and gathering dust on the floor. Michael had torn it apart four years ago when we had run out of leads. Now he kept it as a shrine to his failure and wouldn't allow anyone or anything to let him forget.

For six years, we had traveled the world sporadically, whenever a new lead arose, only to come up empty each time. And then the trail had gone completely dry. Myrnin suspected that most, if not all, of our previously leads were rabbit trails created by Gwion to keep us away from his location.

Suddenly Michael's chest jolted and his voice rose as he called out in a panic, "Claire?"

"I'm here, Michael... I'm here," I quickly assured him, moving my fingers along his scalp again.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. He whispered brokenly, "She tasted like Eve."

 _"What?"_ I breathed, struggling to understand what he was talking about.

"The girl with black hair...Her blood tasted like Eve," he admitted guiltily.

Now it all made sense.

Why he hadn't healed the girl.

He had wanted to bathe his senses and even his body in her scent. Shit.

"Is she okay?" He asked worriedly.

I struggled to regulate my breathing as shock coursed through me. This was the first time he had ever mentioned another woman on this night. I didn't know how to feel. I knew I should be happy to see any improvement in his grieving, and I was, but the change was a little overwhelming.

He was still waiting for my answer.

I scrambled to reassure him, "Yes...She was fine when she left."

My words seemed to satisfy him and his eyes fluttered shut again.

I reached carefully with one hand for my phone and quickly typed out a text to Myrnin: " _I need you to find the girl with black hair that slept with Michael last night. Heal her bites and don't you dare put your tongue on her to do it. Make her do it the old-fashioned way. I don't care she doesn't want to drink your blood. I need her name and phone number for him."_

Right before I hit send, I remembered to add: " _Oh...And could you compel her to forget the little encounter she had with me earlier?"_

It probably wouldn't help Michael to know I had roughed her up a little bit, I thought chagrined.

Less than a minute later, Myrnin replied: _"Consider it done."_

Another hour droned by quietly and I wondered if Michael actually had fallen asleep. We were quickly coming up on the magical hour of midnight, signaling the end of the day he hated most. I watched the time tick by on my phone. Right after midnight, Michael asked, "Is it over?"

I guess he hadn't been asleep after all. I wondered how he knew the exact time, but maybe it was just habit to him now. I answered quietly, "Yes."

"Okay," he murmured as he untangled himself from the bed. I discreetly looked away as he walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom. A moment later, I heard the sound of running water in the shower.

I gathered up my phone and called Myrnin. "Did you find her?"

"Yes, I just left her. Her name is Hailee. She is a senior at TPU and she won't remember you."

"Thanks," I breathed a sigh of relief, as I quickly wrote out her details on the pad of paper for Michael.

He chuckled, "You're going to have to tell me what you did to her later."

"She didn't have any bruises on her cheek, did she?" I whispered guiltily.

"You did that? Damn, _Cariad_ , you and your temper."

"I know...I know," I hissed. "I was just irritated when I found them. I didn't realize how messed up she was until after I had gently nudged her awake."

"Gently nudged her awake, huh?" He repeated, catching my choice of words.

I changed the subject. "Michael's in the shower now. I'll stay until he falls asleep."

"Okay, don't be long."

"I won't. I'm exhausted." Even in this durable body, the emotional strain of this night always wore me out both physically and mentally.

Michael emerged just as I hung up. "I'm okay now. You don't have to stay."

"You know that's not how our arrangement works," I gently teased him as I patted the bed next to me.

His body visibly relaxed as he climbed under the covers. His eyes found mine in the dark and he whispered, "Thank you."

I didn't say anything, just nodded in understanding. He closed his eyes and I followed suit, waiting for the telltale signs that he was asleep. However, I must have dozed off because I was awoken when Myrnin lifted me from the bed and cradled me to his chest as he walked back through the portal to the lab.


	6. Crazy Horse

**Chapter 6 – Crazy Horse**

 ** _Faeryn_**

I followed Gwion through several more unknown hallways. When we stopped at our destination, he held open a door, and I stepped into what appeared to be a music room – if the haphazardly scattered sheet music was any indication. There was an elegant seating area and bookshelves adorned the walls, but the crowning glory of the room was clearly the exquisite grand piano in the center.

Nodding toward the couch, he offered, "Please sit."

I eased onto its comfortable cushions.

He settled gracefully on the bench of the piano.

 _Oh...that was unexpected_. He hadn't struck me as someone who would play the piano. Although, I guessed it stood to reason that if he dedicated an entire room to it, he might be able to. He didn't miss my look of surprise and asked wryly, "Do I not look like I would be capable of playing the instrument?"

"No! Um, it's just that..." I answered, stumbling over my words. I struggled to find a legitimate reason for my surprise, and finally gave up. I admitted a little sheepishly, "Well, okay...Yes."

"And pray tell, _why?"_ He gazed at me intently.

Shit. I still couldn't come up with an answer that sounded good, so gave up and went with the truth, a slight blush creeping on my cheeks as I explained, "Your presence seems to scream more 'manly virility' than 'introspective musician'."

He smirked, "Interesting...I think you will find that I am _many_ things."

Somehow I trusted his assessment, and mumbled under my breath, "Undoubtedly..."

His smirk widened and he began to play, his fingers gracing the keys effortlessly. When the first chords lifted into the air, I was frozen, startled by the sound. I wasn't sure what I had expected, but it certainly wasn't _that_. The striking melody was haunting and beautiful, almost tangible. My eyelids fluttered shut and I bathed in the sheer beauty of the sound. When the last note faded into silence, I hesitated to open my eyes, not wanting to break the enchantment created by the music.

When I finally looked around, I found Gwion already seated at the end of the couch, staring at me carefully. I blushed under the intensity of his stare, and wondered what deliberation provoked his serious expression. Apparently he wasn't going to tell me because after another moment of silence, he smiled and drawled, "I thought we would start with resonance. The phenomenon of resonance occurs with various types of waves or _vibrations_. What types are already familiar with?"

I quirked an eyebrow. Hmm... I wasn't certain, but he seemed to stress the word _vibrations_ again. I had a feeling he was teasing me about our earlier conversation and wondered if he wanted to circle back to it. I examined his expression intently.

Yep, a smile definitely played on his lips.

Toeing off my shoes, I drew my legs up and turned sideways on the couch to face him. I rattled off the answer easily, "Mechanical, acoustic, electromagnetic, nuclear, electron spin and quantum wave."

He continued with a barrage of questions, progressively getting more complex as we explored all of the potential science behind resonance. I answered his questions readily, but had no idea how they related to me actually learning how to use the talent. As he fired off question after question in rapid succession, it almost seemed as if he was trying to determine how far he could push me. I grinned to myself. I may not have known him for long, but every single one of my instructors had been brilliant. I was used to clever and intelligent men. And I thrived on a challenge, including the unspoken one he seemed to be throwing my way right now.

Let's see how much he liked it in return.

When he finished, I questioned boldly, "What, no more innuendos on vibration?"

The corners of his mouth turned up. "Definitely not shy," he repeated his earlier assessment, and then purred curiously, "So what _is_ your opinion on the topic?"

I had been right. He did want to go back to that conversation. I tilted my head and laughed, "So, we're going to talk about sex now? You're a little late with that conversation."

Abruptly, his features morphed into red-hot fury as he hissed, _"Who has touched you?!"_

I was stunned by his rapid change of mood and quickly clarified, "No one! I just meant Mama has already had the sex-talk with me."

His features relaxed, but the crimson faded slowly from his eyes. I shifted subconsciously away from him, and began to understand how he could be so feared among everyone here. He noticed my defensive posturing and murmured, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I continued to stare at him warily, not quite sure what to make out of his behavior. I wanted to learn from him, but wasn't sure how to handle his startling mood changes. Obviously, Mama didn't think he was a physical danger to me, or she would have insisted on attending our training. Rather than wonder any further, I decided to just ask, _"What the hell was that?"_

He held his hands out, illustrating he meant me no harm, and spoke softly, "My anger wasn't directed toward you. Every one of my staff had explicit instructions you were not to be touched. You just reached maturity a few months ago. Anything earlier than that would have been highly inappropriate, and you have plenty of time to explore that topic in the future."

I relaxed, nodded my head in understanding, and muttered, "You sound just like Mama."

He chuckled, "Eve and I see eye-to-eye when it comes to your safety and well-being."

I narrowed my eyes in contemplation. "Then why doesn't she trust you?"

Without hesitation, he answered my question with another question, "Do _you_ trust me?"

"No, trust is earned. I know nothing about you," I told him bluntly.

"Indeed, that is fair. Then get to know me. Let me earn your trust," he replied smoothly.

He waited while I studied his expression.

I mused, "The concept of getting to know one of my instructors is strange to me. None of them ever wanted or shared anything personal."

"I think you are going to find I am very different from your other instructors," he replied huskily, his tone causing immediate ripples of anticipation in my belly. He certainly did affect me differently than any teacher before. Shit.

He suddenly surprised me with a change in topic. "Would you like to go dancing this evening?"

 _Was he asking me out?_!

I stared at him wide-eyed. "I was just getting accustomed to the idea of learning more about you personally, and now you are asking me out on a _date?"_

He smirked, "Not so much a date, but rather an 'educational field trip'. I'd like to see how you respond to music at that sound level and intensity."

I exhaled in relief. Things were moving way too quickly with him and I needed a minute to catch up. "Okay...then it's a yes. What shall I wear and when are you picking me up?" Excitement ran through me at the idea of getting off of the estate for a while. While I enjoyed my studies here, I was eager to see and experience everything the world had to offer.

He smiled and watched my reaction carefully. "Do you know what a burlesque cabaret is?"

I laughed. Of course, I knew what a burlesque cabaret was. My education had been quite diverse in all things cultural. And Catelyn had told me repeatedly that I needed to accompany her to the most notable cabaret in Paris, "Crazy Horse," I murmured under my breath.

Gwion's eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed suspiciously, at my familiarity with the club. "How do you know about Crazy Horse?"

Rather than answer, I countered playfully with, "How do _you_ know about it? Oh, that's right. I expect a risqué show of topless dancers might have caught your interest. Is that where you would like to take me tonight? Because my answer is yes." Catelyn had said the artistry and visual impact of the show was stunning and I was intensely curious to experience it.

Gwion smirked at my bold response, "All right. I will have a dress delivered to you later. Be ready for me by 10 PM tonight."

...

Butterflies rolled through my belly as I walked the short distance back to our cottage. I wasn't sure if the butterflies were due to my impending 'field trip' or my nervousness over telling Mama I had something-other-than-a date with Gwion – to a topless show, nonetheless. Perfect.

As soon as I entered, her eyes were riveted on me, and I could hear an edge to her voice that wasn't normally there as she asked softly, "What happened?"

I told her everything about our session. Well, not quite everything. I left out the half-naked part, but I could tell from her expression, she suspected. I could still feel Gwion's soft touch on my bare skin as he traced each birthmark. I shivered and forced myself to focus.

"And...He is picking me up tonight. We are going to go to a club to see how I respond to the music there," I said nonchalantly, without looking in her direction.

Her silence was deafening.

I cringed.

I finally turned to face her.

Her lips were set in a thin hard line. "Faeryn, you need to be careful with him. You have no idea who you are dealing with."

"Then tell me, Mama. What don't I know? He said he wants me to get to know him. He wants to earn my trust," I tried to explain.

From the flash in her eyes, I gathered that was not the right thing to say. "Faeryn, I've said all that I can. Remember, you are a strong willed girl. Don't change for any man."

I sighed and smiled, "Mama, I am not about to let him intimidate me. You taught me better than that."

A knock at the door interrupted us. Mama opened the door and two women bustled in. The taller of the two briskly informed us, "We are here to tend to your hair and makeup. Where would you like us to set up?"

"Oh...um...I guess you can use the vanity in my room," I replied. I hadn't expected them, and walked them back to my room.

"Sit," she commanded.

I fell into the seat and watched while they spent the next forty-five minutes transforming me into a woman I had never seen before. My hair was swept up elegantly, with tendrils that wisped around my face. My makeup wasn't overly dark, but the highlights and shadows definitely made the effect dramatic.

Just as they were packing up their gear, another knock on the door caught my attention. For a moment, my heart rate spiked as I wondered if it was Gwion, but I reminded myself that he wouldn't pick me up for another thirty minutes. Already, my nerves were frayed. I wasn't sure how I was going to stand the anticipation over the next half hour.

Mama entered my room and hung a garment bag in my closet. She said quietly, "Your dress is here." I snapped my head around to watch as she unzipped the bag. I held my breath, wondering what type of dress he had selected for me. She extracted a gorgeous beaded black dress.

 _Oh!_

I walked to her with wide eyes. I wanted to immerse myself in this dress...To feel and touch it...To experience all that it had to offer. I gathered the sparkly fabric between my fingertips and watched the light refract playfully as it moved. The bodice was sleeveless with a high neckline. I was surprised at how short it was, ending high on my thighs.

It looked like it would fit me. I wondered how he knew my size. Of course, he had just seen me half naked, I reminded myself wryly. Still, as I slipped it over my head and Mama zipped up the back, I couldn't help but be surprised at how perfectly it fit. I stood in front of my full length mirror, trying to recognize the mysterious woman staring back at me. I twirled and then giggled with delight. I turned back to Mama expectantly. Her eyes were soft as she acknowledged, "You look beautiful." She held out a box for me.

 _Oh, Oh!_

He even thought to include shoes!

I pulled the box open eagerly and tried to contain a gasp as I extracted black stilettos that strapped sexily around my ankles. I slipped them on and then stood a little shakily to my feet. I rarely had occasion to wear such high heels, and desperately prayed I wouldn't embarrass myself by stumbling and landing on my butt. I practiced walking around the cottage to keep myself busy for the remaining fifteen minutes.

As I circled in front of the mirror again, I noticed how long my legs looked with the short dress and high heels. I was already taller-than-average height for a girl at 5'7". With heels, I would be close to 6'. Even still, I couldn't reach Gwion's massive stature. I guessed he had to be 6'3" or 6'4".

Right at the stroke of 10PM, he knocked on the cottage door. I inhaled sharply and then kissed Mama on the cheek, before going out the door. His eyes widened as I stepped through. When the door closed behind me, he didn't move or seem in a hurry to get to the waiting vehicle. I was eager to know if the reality met his expectation. I preened and twirled to let him see me from all angles and purred playfully, "Do you approve?"

He was silent as his eyes drank me in. He unashamedly regarded every inch of my flesh with undeniable appreciation. The intensity of his gaze left me breathless. I tried to diffuse the electric spark between us by teasing, "You should...You did pick it out."

He replied huskily, "I most certainly approve...But not because I selected it. You are truly exquisite."

His simple compliment warmed my insides all of the way down to my toes. I smiled at him radiantly and eagerly accepted his outstretched hand.

...

Thirty minutes later, our driver pulled up to the iconic Crazy Horse. We were quickly ushered out of the vehicle and past everyone waiting in line. Gwion did not even give his name. It seemed they recognized him and were prepared for his appearance. He kept a firm arm around my waist as we walked through the mood-lit theater to our reserved seating.

A server immediately appeared as soon as we sat down. She eyed Gwion eagerly as she poured two glasses of champagne, and then frowned when he only acknowledged her with a nod, without ever taking his eyes off of me. I didn't blame her for wanting his attention. His dark hair and even darker eyes framed the masculine edges of his face. He was impeccably dressed in a designer black suit that was clearly tailored to fit him to perfection. However, somehow the suit didn't hide his broad chest and shoulders, strong arms and toned powerful legs.

As soon as the first server left our table, another one appeared and placed a tray of elegant canapes along with caviar in front of us. Unsurprisingly, it was clear she also hoped Gwion would notice her. I wasn't quite sure how she managed it, but she somehow found it necessary to bend low when she placed the food at the table, just about shoving her breasts directly into his field of vision.

He didn't so much as nod to her.

She hesitated in surprise and then walked away disappointed.

I couldn't help but tease, "You know, you are breaking their hearts."

He looked at me in confusion. I laughed. How could he have missed something so obvious? I clarified cheekily, "Both of the servers _really_ wanted your attention."

He smirked at my observation and then purred, "How could I possibly notice them when _you_ are right in front of me?"

I flushed at the intensity of his expression and quickly brought the glass of champagne to my lips, muttering, "If feels a bit warm in here."

His grin widened.

I quirked an eyebrow and reminded him a bit breathlessly, "Slow down there, Romeo. This is a field trip, remember? Not a date." And then pondered out loud, "Although, what exactly are we _studying_ at a topless burlesque show?"

He chuckled, a mischievously gleam in his eye as he replied evasively , "Oh, there is a method to my madness. This is the just the beginning of our night. By the end, I think you are going to give me exactly what I want."

I narrowed my eyes and replied firmly, "I am not sleeping with you."

His mouth twitched as he tried to contain his humor. "Indeed. I do like the path your mind travels. However, taking you to bed, was not what I had planned...for tonight."

I blushed deeply, embarrassed at my presumption. But hell, what was I supposed to think when he stared at me with those bedroom eyes and sensual lips. Thankfully, the lights went down in preparation for the show, diverting both of our attention.

Catelyn had been right. The show was a masterful presentation of the beauty of the female form, combined with complex and intriguing lighting, which took the place of most of their clothing and highlighted their movements flawlessly. I found it unexpectedly erotic and crossed my legs tighter as heat began to build in my core.

To add to my already out-of-control reactions, I noticed Gwion was watching _me_ much closer than he was watching the show. I jumped when he nonchalantly began tracing random designs on my bare thigh with his fingertips. Adrenaline coursed through me as I was immersed in the visual experience of the show and his less-than-casual exploration of my inner leg.

When he leaned down to my ear, his breath tickling my neck, to whisper provocatively, "Are you _enjoying_ the show?" I almost came out of my seat.

I clamped both of my much smaller hands down on his wayward fingers traveling along my leg. He was going to have to stop doing that if I wanted to remain sane for much longer. I firmly moved his hand back to his lap. Once I had his hand under control, I placed a restrictive palm against his chest and pushed him back. I felt his muscles rumble with silent laughter. I was certain he knew how turned on I was, and was clearly enjoying it.

Damn him!

I snatched up the champagne glass and finished it quickly.

I didn't realize I would be taking a course in sexual frustration tonight. I remembered the unopened vibrator in the back of my closet. If things continued on this path, I might just have to dig it out. I hoped it came with batteries.

When the lights finally rose in the theater, I breathed a sigh of relief. Gwion clasped my hand tightly and pulled me to my feet. I teetered a little unsteadily. I wasn't sure how many glasses of champagne I had consumed. I had assumed that I could not get drunk as an Immortal, but looking back, I didn't really have anything to base that conclusion on. As my head tingled, I began to suspect my theory on intoxication might have been a teensy bit flawed.

He wrapped a protective arm around me as he navigated us through the crowd and out onto the street. The cool night air washed over me. I giggled – for apparently no reason – as he tugged me down the sidewalk, and demanded playfully, "Where are we going?"

He nuzzled into my ear and replied, "I promised you dancing."

One short block later, I felt the unmistakable bass of blaring music out of a nightclub. Again Gwion bypassed the line and gave the security guard by the door information I couldn't hear. Whatever he said must have been successful to gain us entrance ahead of the waiting crowd, because the guard immediately opened the door and motioned us through.

We stopped at the bar, and Gwion leaned down. "What do you want to drink?"

"Surprise me...I love surprises," I giggled again, my hips already swaying to the music.

He grinned wickedly and turned to the bartender to order. A moment later, he placed a shot glass in my hand. I peered at it, wondering briefly what was in it, and then decided it didn't really matter, so I tossed it down my throat. I hissed as the alcohol burned, but it tasted good, so I relieved him of the other shot he was holding and tossed that one back too. Another hiss escaped my lips, as I licked the remaining liquid off with my tongue.

Gwion's eyes widened in surprise.

I giggled again.

What was up with the damn giggling?

My inhibitions were completely gone now. I tugged on his hand. I didn't want to drink anymore. I wanted to _dance_. He followed me to the dance floor and spun me so that I was facing away from him. I briefly recalled why we were here. I was supposed to learn something tonight. I glanced over my shoulder at him. "What are you trying to make happen? What response do you want from me?"

His large hands took ownership of my hips, and his eyes darkened as he growled low, "I want _many_ things when it comes to you."

Oh my! His words found a reaction in my lower abdomen. Undeniable heat shimmered along my skin. I tried not to pant _too_ loud. I knew he could hear me, but decided I could just as soon blame it on the exertion from dancing.

Yeah, that thought made sense at the time.

His agile fingers found and released the pins holding my hair. It tumbled down around my shoulders, in an almost-glowing mane under the strobe lights. He leaned down to my ear, his entire body curved around mine as he spoke huskily, "You are fucking beautiful."

His words and tone caused the already burning heat inside of me to explode a hundred fold. I inhaled sharply, and my chest heaved, trying to keep up with my racing heartbeat. He was relentless as he instructed me hypnotically, " _Relax_ your mind. Do not _think_ about the music; _feel_ it. Welcome it inside of you."

My eyes fluttered shut.

I let the percussion wash over me and felt the rhythm as a seductive beat pulse in my body. The world faded away. All that was left was the music and the sound of Gwion's voice whispering in my ear.

I began to feel a completely foreign vibration start to build and ache, deep in my bones. I tried to identify it, but was distracted when Gwion demanded roughly, "Tell me how it feels to be inside of you."

Adrenaline sprinted through my veins. I couldn't speak. I knew he was referring to the feeling of the music inside of me, but when he phrased it like that, the only thing I could see behind my closed eyelids were images of _him_ inside of me.

His hands gripped my hips possessively as he moved my body perfectly in sync with his. I realized with a shock that one of hands was _under_ my dress caressing the bare skin on the outside of my leg, with a finger curled around the thin band of my lace panties.

The vibration intensified.

I had never felt more alive.

Keeping a tight hold of my bare hip, his other hand traveled purposefully up my side and roamed dangerously close to my curves. His breath tickled the side of my neck as he purred aggressively, "Do you want _more_?"

Every nerve ending in my body sparked with electricity. I had no idea what he was referring to, but there was no doubt I wanted _more_. I wanted to feel _everything_. In a haze of nonsensical passion, I demanded, "Yes, yes, yes!"

He abruptly jerked my body tightly against his in response, grinding against me, and there was absolutely no mistaking his considerably generous arousal.

 _Oh my!_

A completely foreign noise, sounding suspiciously like a whine, escaped the back of my throat.

The remaining little bit of conscious thought that I had left, completely fled my brain.

I spun around with my eyes still tightly shut.

A feral sound slipped through my lips as I snaked one hand up to grasp the back of his neck, while my other hand traveled purposefully down, eager to explore him further. I stroked him, wishing the fabric of his pants wasn't between us, and committed every contour of his manhood to memory. His steel arms tightened around my back, and he pushed his hips harder into my hand. Electricity shot through me, my throat releasing a high-pitched cry of desire, _"Gwion!"_

The vibration that had begun in my bones now enveloped my entire body, almost painfully, humming along my skin. I trembled.

" _Open your eyes_ ," he ordered roughly, breaking through my lust-filled stupor.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped. For a moment, I was utterly confused. I could still hear the music of the nightclub clearly, but we were dancing alone under a magnificent night sky. The stars were brighter than I had ever seen them and appeared to be dancing with us. Even the air was different. An unmistakable cool breeze swirled around us, causing my hair to take flight haphazardly. As I stared in amazement, the scene faded away and we were back in the middle of the club.

It was then that I realized my hand was firmly gripping his man parts.

Reality came crashing back.

I released him immediately and backed away. I stared at him with wide eyes, shocked at my own behavior, and stuttered, "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

His pupils were fully dilated. For a moment he just looked at me hungrily. And then the dangerous spark in his eyes gently calmed. His smirk returned and he teased, "We may have to go on more 'educational field trips' if _that_ is what I get in return."

I blushed profusely.

He wrapped his arms around me securely, and I felt his chest rumble with humor. "I have a feeling you're going to be full of surprises, Kitten," he murmured into my neck. "Come on, let's get out of here."

...

I felt the gentle hum of the engine as our luxury SUV flew through the night back to his estate. My head had started to ache and I suspected that the alcohol was catching up to me. The more I thought about my earlier behavior, the more mortified I became. I needed to clear the air before he made any assumptions. I began slowly, "About earlier, I really am sorry for groping you. I don't know what came over me. I am not that kind of girl. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea."

He was silent for a moment and appeared to be holding back his laughter. I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him. I didn't find the matter of my complete embarrassment at all funny.

He recognized my ill mood and spoke quickly, reassuring me, "No need to apologize. I pushed you to a point where you were no longer consciously thinking, just reacting. It was what you needed to let the gift manifest. Oh, and I know now, why I couldn't feel the other symbol earlier."

My head was feeling a little swimmy. I wasn't sure if it was due to the alcohol, the craziness of the evening or just his presence."Stop. Slow down. Explain one thing at a time. What the hell just happened?"

"When learning how to use a gift, it is usually necessary to lose yourself in the moment. The events of the evening were _meant_ to arouse you; to enable you to completely stop thinking and just _feel_."

I held my finger in the air to interject. "Wait a minute."

He fell silent and waited for me to speak.

Both of my eyebrows rose, as I clarified, "So causing me to act like a horny school girl is going to be step number one as I learn each new skill?! Are you sure you're _up_ for that?" I snickered at the ridiculous thought of rubbing his manhood as my genie-in-a-bottle every time I wanted to learn something new.

His eyes dilated completely as he purred low, "Kitten, I have fantastic stamina."

"Oh," I squeaked and waited for him to continue.

"The reason I couldn't feel the other symbol earlier was because it was the gift of _illusion_. The symbol itself was actually masked as another symbol. The music did seem to act as an accelerant; although I am not certain if you would have been successful without the sexual arousal," he pondered.

I had no idea what to say to that, so just sat there.

"It was a beautiful scene, by the way," he commented softly.

"I created that?" I whispered.

He smiled with a touch of pride, "You most certainly did."

My eyes were bright with excitement. "I want to do it again."

"You absolutely shall," he promised.

Suddenly, the alcohol really did catch up to me, and my eyelids drooped. "Come here, Kitten," he murmured as he gathered me against his chest. I was too tired to disagree. In another minute, my world went dark as sleep overcame me.


	7. Healing

**Chapter 7– Healing – Faeryn's POV**

I woke up with a groan.

"You're awake." Mama sat on the chair facing my bed. She had spoken softly, but in my hungover stupor, the sound amplified like a small army of cats were singing the songs of their people with abandon, in my head.

"Shhh..." I pleaded thickly. Oh, my tongue felt twice its normal size in my desert parched mouth.

She handed me aspirin and a bottle of water. "Take these. I'll come back in a few hours when you are feeling better." She walked out of my room, and I cringed. The disappointment had been evident in her voice.

I tossed the pills into my throat and gulped down the entire bottle of water, before rolling over and drifting back to sleep.

...

As I came to awareness a few hours later, my internal clock was confused. I had no idea what time of day it was. Or hell, even what day of the week it was.

Ugh...How much did I drink last night?

I rolled to my side and pushed myself into a sitting position. When my eyes focused, I was instantly awake, adrenaline pushing hard through my system as I came face-to-face with Mama's pensive expression. She stared at me silently and then said, "Gwion carried you in last night. Needless to say, it was not the ending to the evening I had expected."

I cringed and asked to a little pitifully, "Why didn't you tell me I could get drunk?"

Her mouth formed a hard line. "Honestly, I did not know if it were possible or not. However, I certainly did not anticipate needing to warn you to drink in moderation. What were you thinking?"

My mind scrolled through the events of last night. I murmured, "Gwion explained that he orchestrated our evening to get me to _stop_ thinking and just feel. He said it was necessary for me to tap into my gifts for the first time." I left out the arousal part, but felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I remembered our intimate contact.

Mama's eyes widened when she sensed my embarrassment, and then flashed as she hissed, "Did he touch you?!"

"What?! Yes...I mean, no!" I rushed to explain. Even though Gwion had been clearly aroused and provoked me into responding to him, he still felt impeccably restrained last night. All of his touches were provocative, my thigh, my hip and dangerously close to my breast, but he never tried to touch any actual intimate parts of me. Hell, he never even kissed me. It wasn't like I hadn't given him ample opportunity when I clung to his chest like a spider monkey, groping every inch of him.

I shivered at the memory of how he felt in my hand.

I shook my head to clear it. Mama was waiting for an answer.

"We danced, but that was all he did," I explained and bit my lip. It wasn't all _I_ had done, but I had no intention of sharing that little detail.

Mama hesitated and asked softly, "Did it work?"

Excitement tumbled out of me. My eyes were bright as I explained the illusion I had created. Her features softened. I knew she was happy for me. We talked for a few minutes longer and then she said, "Obviously, you missed your earlier classes. But Gwion asked me to send you to the main house when you awoke, so that you could continue your training. I trust you will not need to be carried in this evening."

"No, Mama," I promised obediently.

She nodded and left me to get ready. Nerves fluttered up in my belly. I had no idea how I was going to face him.

...

After a quick shower and a meal, I found myself in the grand atrium of the main house. Gwion was nowhere to be seen. I settled into one of the formal chairs to wait, when a petite vampire approached me. She extended her hand toward the hallway I knew led to Gwion's personal suites, and spoke efficiently, "This way, Miss."

I followed her into a living room filled with rich tapestries, elegant lighting and plush furniture. I sat down on one of the couches, not surprised by how comfortable it was; it had clearly been built by skilled craftsmen. She disappeared, leaving me to my thoughts while I waited. A moment later, Gwion walked in and casually sat across from me in one of the chairs. A smile played across his lips, as he murmured, "I see you are feeling better."

No sense in ignoring the very large elephant in the room. I cocked my head to the side and replied wryly, "If you don't count the cats in my head, Mama's lecture on moderation and my glaring embarrassment; then, yes I am feeling loads better. Thank you."

He laughed, "Cats in your head?"

My eyebrows scrunched, remembering this morning's waking torment. "Yes, every noise sounded like there was a kitty cat choir singing in my head."

He chuckled, "I see. Do you feel up for exploring another one of your gifts now?"

My troubled day vanished as excitement to learn more about my abilities flooded my system. I guessed just my favorable physical response was enough of an answer, because he stood and nodded toward the door. "Well then, let's get started. Shall we?"

"Which one are we working on now?" I bubbled as I followed along.

"Healing," he answered as he guided me through the back of the house and outside. When we emerged, I hesitated, distracted for a moment by the brilliance of the stars as they danced in the navy night sky.

Gwion stopped and waited for me to refocus as he murmured in agreement, "They are stunning."

"Yes," I breathed and then continued to follow him.

We entered one of the barns. The estate was located on a remote countryside, so small farm animals and gardens were kept to make it easier to feed the humans and myself. He reached into a small cage, extracted a fluffy brown bunny and handed it to me.

"Ohhh..." I exclaimed as I held the sweet little creature in my hands. "Is he sick?" I was eager to heal whatever ailment he had, but wasn't sure how we would know if I was successful.

"Something like that," Gwion replied evasively, collected the bunny and deposited him back into the cage. He took my hand and led me to a nearby bench. I looked at him expectantly and then wondered with alarm if I was going to have to be aroused again to get the talent to manifest.

"Please tell me that I do not have to get horny again and quite possibly violate you, for me to learn this new skill." I glanced around at our setting and joked, "Not that the barn doesn't have a certain seductive quality. But I doubt I could achieve the necessary level of excitement here."

His black irises dilated completely.

I stopped breathing at his abrupt increase of intensity.

He leaned toward my ear, his breath tickling my neck and whispered huskily "If I wanted to arouse you, Kitten, it would not matter where you were sitting."

Instantaneously, heat erupted from my core, shimmering along my skin all of the way down to my fingertips and toes. My eyes were wide. I had never experienced such heightened physical responses before. And he seemed to evoke extreme reactions from me with just the slightest touch or words. Shit.

It was obvious he knew my body's response to him, but instead of accelerating our contact, he pulled back and waited for me to calm down.

 _This was ridiculous. I was going to have to get a grip. I couldn't lose my mind every time he used that damned sexy tone of voice._

After another moment, he continued as though our brief intimate encounter never happened, "If you are willing, I will enter your mind and show you how."

"Enter my mind?" I repeated his words in confusion.

"Yes, you will know I am there and must allow me entrance."

"Must allow you entrance?" I repeated again, beginning to sound quite a bit like a parrot.

"It will feel invasive at first and your mind will automatically try to push me out. You will have to consciously decide to let me in."

"Okay," I whispered and waited.

He nodded and then I felt him at the edge of my mind. A panicked cry slipped through my lips at the uncomfortable feeling. Every instinct in my body rejected the invasiveness and would not allow him to go any further.

He spoke hypnotically, "Don't fear me."

I panted, trying to control my racing heart, as he kept pressure on the border.

He gathered me in his arms and whispered, "I'm going to go farther."

I couldn't respond.

Even though I knew it was coming, it was still a shock to my system when I felt him press forward through my defenses. "Gwion, wait, I can't..." I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut.

His head came down to my ear. He urged softly, "You can do this. Let me in. _Relax_...let your mind feel and _experience_ me."

I tried to regulate my breathing and focused on not shutting him out.

"Good girl," his lips barely touched my neck as he spoke, just a whisper against my skin. But enough to cause electricity to spark up and down my spine; instantly causing me to want to feel more of him. I purposefully focused on slowing the sporadic beat of my heart, so that my body would allow him entrance.

"That's it. Just a little bit more," he murmured and inched forward.

When I felt him completely inside my head, I gasped. There was something very _familiar_ about his mind. It was as if I had known it my entire life. _But how was that possible?_

He didn't seem surprised by my response and answered my unspoken question, "You have used this skill before. A very long time ago to keep the bond with your mother intact until you were strong enough to be born safely. I taught you then just as I'm going to teach you now."

 _What was he talking about?!_

Mama told me I had healing abilities, but she had never shared how she knew. I never dreamt it was because Gwion had taught me before I was even born. I opened my eyes to look at him, and realized I was clutching my body to his chest again. I really needed to stop the spider monkey behavior every time he was around, I reminded myself firmly, and gently disentangled from his embrace.

He looked momentarily disappointed, but let me go.

He maintained eye contact, and I felt him lead me to an area in my brain. Then he infused his own power, causing the area to roar to life.I inhaled sharply. He pulled back his power and murmured, "Now you try."

My eyes fluttered shut again, and I focused every ounce of energy I had to re-create what he had just done. My breaths came shallow and low under the exertion of the mental strain. Very gradually, I felt my own power build. And once I recognized it, I found I was able to wield it like a tool and bend it to my will.

"That's it...right there," Gwion said approvingly, before he stood from the bench and went to get the little bunny.

I looked at the creature, again wondering what ailment it had, and how we were going to know if I was successful, when suddenly, Gwion extracted a small knife from his pocket. He brought it to the bunny's back and I screamed, _"Nooo!"_


	8. I Had to Do This

**Chapter 8 – I Had to Do This – Faeryn's POV**

I was appalled when I realized Gwion was going to harm the bunny so that I would have a wound to heal. A scream escaped my lips, " _Nooo!"_

He stopped and waited for me to get ready.

I shook my head. "I can't do this! Obviously, I understand why you think it is necessary, but it would hurt me to see him harmed, even if I knew I could heal it...And we don't even know yet if I can."

He stared at me in contemplation. After another long moment, he placed the bunny back in the cage and pulled out his phone. He spoke in fluid Welsh as he ordered a car for us.

Moments later, three large black vehicles with several guards collected us, and we were speeding down the highway. I glanced at Gwion's profile in the dark. I wasn't able to ask him more questions as he was on his phone, seemingly arranging our impending visit, but I heard him murmur words like, "No, younger. Terminal? Yes, that would work. Is the mother there now? No, don't compel her."

I understood then where we were going. My heart raced as we pulled up to the Children's Hospital. We were escorted around back to a private entrance used only by the staff. Four of our guards accompanied us up to the room, while the others remained with the vehicles. I'm sure we made an intimidating picture – five very large, dangerous looking men plus me – as we made our way through the sparsely populated halls, due to the late hour.

Only Gwion came with me into the room. The instant I saw the little girl laying in the bed, all other thoughts faded away and she was the only thing I could focus on. She was very small, probably only four years old and had multiple tubes and wires coming out of her tiny little body, hooked up to various machines. Her skin was pale, almost translucent, and her chest rose and fell too slowly as she worked to breathe. Her eyes were closed. If it hadn't been for the movement of her chest and the slow beeping of the machines, I would have been afraid we were already too late. I moved closer and glanced up to find her mother staring at me intently, a mixture of hope and distrust played in her eyes.

"What is her name?" I whispered hoarsely around the lump in my throat, as I forcibly pushed back my with emotion.

"Annabel," she replied.

"Annabel," I repeated. "It's a beautiful name. What's wrong with her?"

Her mother's mouth opened to speak, but no words came out, only tears as she tried to pull herself together to answer my question. My heart clenched as I watched the love she clearly had for her daughter. I recognized it. It was the same desperate and fierce kind of love that Mama felt for me. I fought back my own tears as she was finally able to utter a response.

"She has a brain tumor. My brave girl has fought for two years, but now the cancer is back and the doctors believe that tonight will be her last night. I... Don't know how to...Say goodbye," she cried brokenly.

I felt it then. That part of my mind, that Gwion had led me to earlier, roared to life, along with the same vibration I had felt at the club. Gwion stepped up behind me and instructed in my ear, "Don't create the _illusion_ of healing. Push that part back."

I understood what he meant and forced the vibration into silence. I wanted the girl to actually be healed, not just have the illusion of it. I reached and placed my fingertips on each side of her precious little face.

Instantly the connection was made and I was overcome by the fierce onslaught of her sickness. I gasped and hunched over, but held on. It felt like a war between her disease and I. Minutes passed while I fought, gaining only little bits of ground at a time. My entire body trembled. Gwion placed an arm under my chest to support my weight, and murmured soft words of encouragement into my ear, "You can do this."

I _had_ to do this.

I could not walk out of here and let this child die tonight, I thought fiercely. With renewed determination, I squeezed my eyes shut and focused every ounce of my will and every bit of energy out of my body into hers. She gasped, her lungs filling completely and her eyes fluttered open. The most beautiful sound came out of her as she whispered, "Mommy?"

I had done it!

But I was incredibly weakened. I faltered. Gwion scooped me into his arms and cradled me against his chest before I collapsed.

Her mother bent over her tiny little frame, holding as much of her as she could in her arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she chanted, "I'm here, baby, Mommy's right here."

Annabel spoke again, "I'm hungry."

Her mother laughed through her tears and replied, "Of course you are, baby. Of course you are. Mommy's going to take care of that right now."

She scurried past me into the hall to call for the nurse. When the nurse arrived, she gasped in shock as she looked at Annabel, who was now sitting up and quite inpatient to be disconnected from all of the bothersome medical equipment.

Gwion murmured to the mother, "We must go now."

"Wait! I don't know how to...Thank you," she cried. "I could never repay what you have done."

"No repayment is necessary. Reuben explained that you would forget we were even here."

"I could never forget you... Never forget your kindness," she swore fervently.

Gwion's voice lowered hypnotically, "You will not remember our faces. We were never here. It was a miracle that healed your daughter."

The mother stared off into space for a moment while Gwion compelled the nurse with the same instructions, and then he walked out of the room with me still in his arms. As we headed toward the exit I stopped him. "Wait! Why are we leaving? There are more children that need my help!"

"Faeryn, it is not our place to disrupt the natural balance of human existence," he replied without emotion.

That answer wasn't going to work for me. I didn't need his assistance. I would do it on my own.I hissed, "Put me down!"

He agreed to set me on my feet, but said firmly, "Faeryn, I'm not going to let you do that."

I could tell by his tone he was serious. I knew he planned to physically carry me out of here if I did not go willingly. And I was not strong enough to stop him.

 _"Why not?!"_ I wailed. "They are sick...And dying! Don't you understand? She would have _died_ tonight if we hadn't come here! They need my help... I can't just turn my back on them!"

He gathered me in his arms and whispered, "I'm sorry, but we cannot stay."

I knew he didn't like to see me in pain. That much was obvious from the distress on his face. But I also knew he was resolute in his decision. I pummeled my small fists against his chest and cried, "No, no, no!"

He let me hit him and then murmured softly, "I am sorry. But we cannot interfere. It is not our place. And while that is sufficient reasoning, there is another matter. I have seen it happen before. Even though they are compelled to forget, any sudden mass healing causes a very widespread witch hunt."

I understood what he meant, but it still broke my heart to walk away. I stopped fighting and sobbed against his chest. He gathered me into his arms once again and carried me to the car, murmuring soothing shushing noises the entire way.

My tears had dried up by the time we reached the vehicle, but he still held me close to his body with one arm protectively around my shoulders, while we drove. My thoughts wandered as the night went by. After a moment, I contemplated softly, "Mama said it was possible... For me to one day have children of my own."

I felt Gwion's entire body stiffen.

I panicked and looked up at him. I had never thought about being a mother before, but I had always been thankful to know I had that option if I wanted it. I searched his eyes as I asked, "Was she wrong?"

Gwion's eyes were hard as he replied, "You are able to, yes...But only with a human, and your children would be mortal."

Oh!

I began to wonder if his response was personal and asked without thinking, "Does that bother you? The thought of me being with another man?"

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I realized how presumptuous they sounded. I had assumed he wanted to be with me. He had clearly been aroused while we were dancing, but he had also explained the only reason for it was to get my gifts to manifest. He never said he was actually interested in something more with me. Just perfect.

I cringed as I waited for his response.

After a moment he replied carefully, "You should not be considering that level of intimacy with _any_ man at this point in your life. You still have much to learn and plenty of time to make those decisions later."

Even though I had set myself up for disappointment by asking the question, I was still hurt that he didn't appear to be interested in anything more than just a student/teacher relationship with me. I disentangled from his embrace, and settled myself into the seat next to him as I murmured, "I understand."

His voice was pained as he whispered, "Faeryn, I did not mean to hurt you."

I looked away from him, out the window and replied flatly, "No, it is wise advice. I'm tired and would really like not to talk anymore."


	9. Tell Him

**Chapter 9 – Tell Him – Claire's POV**

"Claire, stop fighting like a girl! What the hell is wrong with you?" Shane called from behind the counter.

I turned to him and stuck my tongue out childishly.

"Very intimidating," he remarked dryly.

It had taken a few years, but Shane and I had finally come to a mutual understanding. I hated that I had hurt him so deeply when we traveled to Conwy many years ago in search of Gwion. I had thought Shane and I were happy together, but one kiss from Myrnin changed everything. Although if I were being honest, I couldn't blame it all on the kiss. My feelings for Myrnin had been brewing much longer than I ever realized. Myrnin's kiss only lit the fuse of the feelings that were burning beneath the surface.

Shane had been devastated and refused to speak to me for the first couple of years. In the third year, right about the same time he purchased the gym, he began to thaw out a little. His wife, Chloe, helped a lot. They had dated a few times in high school, but lost touch after graduation, until she applied for a job at the gym. It didn't take them long to rekindle their previous spark and six months later, they were married. That was seven years ago.

"Shane, stop picking on the customers," Chloe chastised him playfully, throwing me a wink. Shane grabbed her around the waist, causing her to squeal in surprise. She wriggled in his arms and exclaimed, "Put me down!"

Completely disregarding her orders, he held tighter and nuzzled into her neck, whispering softly into her ear. I purposefully chose to focus my attention elsewhere so that I wouldn't invade on their private moment. Chloe's voice lowered as she giggled and stopped fighting him. The scent of her arousal followed.

I smiled. That was my cue to go.

I had already finished sparring with my current partner, so looked around the gym for Michael. I found him talking to his friend, Pashkov, a very intimidating-looking and fierce Russian vampire. He wasn't much taller than me, but he had thick arms and a strong stocky build. His eyes were almost black and he kept his hair razor short.

I didn't like him very much. He always seemed to encourage Michael to drink and party more. It had been his idea five years ago for Michael to throw a party before the anniversary date of Eve's kidnapping. And every year since, he pushed to escalate the event wilder and more out of control. I cringed when I remembered the year I arrived to the Glass House, only to stumble upon Pashkov completely naked and thrusting into some blonde chick he had bent over the back of the couch.

I had been momentarily frozen with shock and indecision. My first reaction was to get the hell out, but I knew Michael needed me. I stood in the living room for a second, warring against my desperate desire to get out of there, and my need to take care of him.

Pashkov gripped the woman's hip tightly with one hand and spanked her hard with his other, as he slammed in and out of her relentlessly.

She screamed.

I hoped it was out of pleasure, but I wasn't entirely sure.

"That's it, bitch, squeeze my dick harder," he growled, his hand coming down on her ass again.

Her back arched and she screamed again, "I'm going to come!"

I guess, pleasure it was.

He looked up at me without missing a stroke. His grin was cocky as he offered suggestively, "There's always room for one more if you would like to join us."

I almost hurled my lunch right there at the thought. I finally got my stunned body in motion, and took off up the stairs toward Michael's room, having made up my mind to stay.

But I kept my negative opinion to myself. Michael didn't have very many friends. Not after spiraling down so deeply when Eve left. He had pushed everyone away. So while I didn't like the man, I kept quiet. Myrnin had been furious when I told him what happened, and had absolutely forbade me to return the following year. But after many months of convincing, he finally relented knowing that Michael needed my help. But for the next two years, he came with me initially, just to make sure I would be safe. After that, he let me come alone again but insisted that I call him if there was a problem. That was perfectly fine with me, and thankfully it hadn't happened again.

As I watched Michael talk, Pashkov's attention seemed diverted. His head snapped in the direction of Chloe and Shane, his eyebrows furrowing angrily. His reaction caught me off guard, confused by what could have caused it. And then I realized the scent of her _arousal_ was still very strong in the air. Abruptly, he ended his conversation with Michael, "Yeah man, I gotta run. I'll catch up with you later." With that, he disappeared out the back exit.

Michael turned in my direction, a grin spreading across his face when he saw me. He jogged over and gave me a quick hug. When he released me, he said, "Hey, um...I was wondering if you and Myrnin had plans tonight." He looked down, almost awkwardly.

"No, we're free. What did you have in mind?" I asked, extremely curious by his odd posturing.

"Well, I was wondering if...You might like to join me...And Hailee...For a drink and maybe a game of pool." He fidgeted, clearly embarrassed.

Shock coursed through my system. It had been two weeks since his party. I had given him Hailee's contact information, but he hadn't mentioned if they kept in touch, let alone dated. I smoothed out the look of surprise on my face, before he glanced up at me, and assured him quickly, "Of course. We would love to."

"That's great. I'll text you the details," he exhaled and grinned at me again before jogging out the door.

...

That evening, I sat across the table from Michael and his date, Hailee, at a local bar. Myrnin was running late. He had to finish with his last two experiments, but promised to meet us as soon as he was done. I glanced up when Chloe came to the table. I could tell she was surprised to see Michael on a date, but she covered it well and asked smoothly, "What can I get you to drink?"

Michael looked at Hailee, waiting for her to answer first. She replied shyly, "A beer would be great."

"Beer is good for me to," Michael told Chloe with a grin.

Chloe nodded and turned to me.

"A glass of white wine would be fantastic," I enthused.

On top of her daytime job at the gym with Shane, Chloe was also a waitress to bring in extra money. It had always been Shane's dream to own a gym, but I knew they sometimes struggled with finances. I wished Shane would let Myrnin and I help him, but he had flatly refused.

Myrnin hadn't been surprised by Shane's rejection to my offer. He had murmured in explanation, "It's a man thing. He needs to do it on his own." I guess I understood that, but still I worried about them.

When Chloe walked away, I looked at Hailee and resumed our previous conversation, "What are you studying at TPU?"

"Architecture," she answered, her blue eyes sparkling, clearly excited about the topic. As she talked, I was struck by how much she looked like Eve with her ebony black hair, round face and fair skin. She looked up at Michael through her eyelashes and continued, "It takes up a lot of my time, but Michael is so sweet. He will sit and play his guitar for hours while I study."

It was a good thing I wasn't taking a drink at that moment, because I would have spit it out when she said Michael was playing his guitar again. He hadn't played since Eve left. As he smiled fondly back at her, his improvement was obvious and it warmed my heart. She flushed heatedly in response. It wasn't hard to see why. Michael had drop dead Hollywood good looks with his sexy unkept blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

Abruptly, my attention was diverted when I felt something wet run down my arm. I startled in surprise.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry!" a young girl was profusely apologizing, blotting up the spill with her napkin. She looked scared to death.

I smiled warmly and assured her, "It happens. It's perfectly okay."

She bit her lip and said worriedly, "But your shirt."

"It's nothing that a little bit of water won't rinse right out," I said easily, standing to my feet. The drink had hit right at the edge of my short sleeve. I turned to Michael and Hailee. "I'm just going to run to the little girl's room."

The girl exhaled in relief and stepped to the side, so I could get past her. I made my way to the bathroom and used a little bit of water to rinse out the alcohol. Thankfully I was wearing a black top so the wet spot wasn't obvious. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I stopped in my tracks.

Pashkov had backed Chloe up against the wall. He wasn't touching her but had her caged in with his large hands against the wall on both sides. There were barely inches separating his body from hers as she shrank as far away from him as far as she could. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable and didn't want his attention. He leaned down and purred in her ear, "You know my offer always stands. You deserve someone who can make your body sing."

I had heard enough. I pushed my way between them and glared at him, "Is there a problem here?"

He backed up in surprise at my interference. His expression shifted to recognition and then to anger. Even though Myrnin never admitted it to me, I suspected he had had a little 'chat' with Pashkov after my encounter.

Pashkov clenched his fists and for a moment, I thought he was going to try to hit me. Adrenaline ran through my body hard and strong as I prepared for a fight. But he seemed to get himself back under control and leered, "We were just talking. No harm done."

"It didn't look harmless to me. You need to stay away from her," I hissed.

He hesitated. I could tell he was fighting his instinct to attack me. I braced myself. Thankfully he backed down and walked away in a huff.

I turned to Chloe. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She blinked back tears and insisted, "I'm fine. It's no big deal."

Her defensive posturing and quick denial alarmed me. I studied her and asked carefully, "Has this happened before?"

"Really, it's no big deal," she insisted.

Her non-answer was all the confirmation I needed. I pursed my lips. "Does Shane know?"

"No! Please don't say anything," she said frantically.

"He needs to know if someone is bothering you, especially that jackass. He's no good."

"I know, but if Shane found out, he would try to fight him. I can't let him get hurt," she whispered in distress.

"I won't tell him – for now. But trust me on this. It will be better if he knows. Promise me you won't keep it from him for long," I insisted.

"I'll think about it," she replied noncommittally.

I hugged her quickly and murmured one last time, "Trust me. Tell him."


	10. I Don't Like It

**Chapter 10 – I Don't Like It**

 _ **Claire**_

When I returned to the table, Michael asked, "Were you able to get the stain out?"

I smiled as I sat back down, "Good as new. What did I miss?"

Hailee enthused, "I was just trying to convince Michael he should consider playing his guitar publicly. He is so good at..." Her voice trailed off, as somebody caught her attention over my shoulder. She visibly pulled back and stared with wide eyes, tension running through her small frame. Michael glanced up as well, but he did not seem at all concerned.

My stomach tightened, worried it might be Pashkov coming to confront me. I snapped my head around, ready for a fight. Only to find it wasn't Pashkov walking up behind me, it was Myrnin!

I blinked. And turned back around to study Hailee. Maybe she had been looking at someone else. But as I analyzed the direction her attention was fixed, I was convinced she was eyeing Myrnin uneasily.

I stared at her behavior in confusion. She had already met him when he healed her. He also compelled her to forget her little interaction with me, when I found her in bed with Michael the day after his party. Myrnin hadn't said their meeting went anything other than favorable, so I couldn't understand her overt trepidation now at his presence.

When he reached me, he leaned down to nuzzle into my neck, "Hello, _Cariad_."

He straightened and reached over the table, extending his hand to Hailee. "I'm Myrnin. And you must be Hailee. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Okay, he must have compelled her to forget him as well. He hadn't mentioned that. I made a mental note to ask him why later.

She offered her hand reluctantly and stuttered, "Yes, I have heard of you."

Myrnin smiled brilliantly at her, and kissed the back of her hand softly. He released it and settled into the chair next to me, finding my fingers under the table.

Hailee's body visibly relaxed at his easy demeanor, and she smiled tentatively at him. I understood now. If Hailee had heard of Myrnin before, but had never met him – at least that she could recall – it wasn't surprising she would be scared of him. He had quite a reputation, well deserved, for being a fearsome and not-always-stable predator.

Myrnin glanced sideways at me. His eyes narrowed as he studied my expression. I was still bothered and worried about the interaction I had witnessed between Pashkov and Shane's wife, Chloe. I wasn't surprised that Myrnin could tell something was off. He always knew.

I squeezed his hand reassuringly, silently letting him know I would explain it later. He nodded in understanding and turned his attention toward Michael.

"You know, it's creepy when you two do that." Michael took a swig of his beer and pointed the bottle back and forth between Myrnin and me.

I laughed. "Do what?"

"That whole have-a-conversation-without-saying-anything-to-each-other thing," he explained.

I giggled. Myrnin and I did do that quite a bit. To catch Myrnin up in the conversation, I explained, "Hailee is studying architecture at TPU. She was just sharing her opinion that Michael should play his guitar publicly, since he is so talented with it."

Myrnin's grip on my hand involuntarily tightened as surprise rolled through him. He knew as well as I did, that Michael hadn't played his guitar since Eve left. But he kept his face smooth, not revealing his shock. Instead, he readily replied, "Indeed, I agree he should. It is difficult to determine which he excels at most, song or the guitar."

Hailee looked up at Michael. "I've only heard you hum. You sing as well?"

Michael looked down in embarrassment, and mumbled, "A little."

Well that was a raging understatement.

Michael's voice was amazing, deep and rich baritone, but with the ability to croon tender and loving high notes so beautiful, it would make a bird weep. I would love to hear him sing again, although I wasn't sure I could keep from crying if I did.

Myrnin must have sensed Michael's growing uneasiness with the topic, because he smoothly transitioned, "How about a game of pool?"

Michael looked up and grinned, his features relaxing again. He asked Hailee, "Do you play?"

She smiled softly, biting her lip and replied, "A little."

I studied her response. There was something almost mischievous in the reflection of her eyes. Myrnin must have felt it as well because he stared at her with a knowing smile. This should be interesting.

We stood to our feet and found our way through the crowd of dancing bodies, to an open table. I was a fairly decent player, but hadn't yet been able to beat Myrnin. Of course, he used cruel diversion tactics like kissing the soft spot behind my ear and gliding his tongue down to my collarbone when it was my turn.

While Myrnin racked the balls, I watched Hailee trail her fingers along the available pool cues lined up against the wall and then select one that she liked. Her confident and easy manner once again made me wonder. I decided it would be a fun risk and suggested, "Why don't we mix up the teams a little bit? We could play girls against the guys. What do you think?"

Hailee replied with a giggle, "That sounds like fun."

Michael hesitated but didn't object. He knew how good of a player Myrnin was, and he wasn't so bad himself. I could tell he was afraid of embarrassing Hailee. Well, if he wanted to throw the game to make her feel better, I would let him. However, I highly suspected he was not going to have to _try_ to lose.

"Ladies first," Myrnin purred as he extended his arm toward the table.

I asked Hailee, "Would you like to break?"

She shook her head and said, "No, you go right ahead."

I approached the table, settled in position and smoothly stroked into the cue ball, causing it to scatter the other balls all around the table. I heard one drop into a pocket and went to investigate. It was a striped ball. I analyzed my options and succeeded in sinking another striped ball before missing my next shot.

Michael was up next. He easily sank a solid ball sitting quite close to the corner pocket, and then missed his second shot. I was fairly certain he missed on purpose.

Butterflies wound through my belly, to see if I was right in my assumption that Hailee was a much better player than she had let on. As she stepped up to the table, Michael asked, genuinely trying to be helpful, "Do you need me to show you how to hold the pool stick?"

She smiled and replied coyly, "If I did, what would you show me?" Her eyes were definitely glittering mischievously. And the way she phrased her answer was also a dead giveaway. But Michael didn't seem to notice. Instead, he tugged her around the table and pointed toward the easiest shot.

She listened to him with rapt attention, and allowed him to position her body over the table. He wrapped his arms around her to show her how to hold the pool cue, and helped her practice the stroke in the air a few times, so she could get a feel for the motion.

I didn't think she was going to have any trouble with the movement, I snickered to myself. Myrnin must have suspected my thoughts, because when I glanced up at him, he nodded just slightly. He had an inside track on her emotions, and I guessed she was just brimming with confidence.

Michael released her and stepped back. She bent forward to reposition herself. However, before she hit the ball, she glanced over her shoulder and purred, "Is this right?"

"You are doing great," he encouraged. She returned her attention to the table with a sly smile, and his glance drifted down to her backside.

I shook my head. Typical guy.

However, his focus was quickly brought back to the game when the pretty little striped ball, she was aiming for, rolled right into the side pocket. The cue ball spun to the left when it made impact, perfectly setting her up for her next shot.

I smirked like a cat that just ate a canary. Her flawless use of English to spin the ball convinced me I was right. And she proved it without a doubt, as she carefully and methodically cleared the table of our four remaining striped balls. At this rate, we were going to win before Myrnin was even able to get a shot in.

But apparently there were too many remaining solid balls on the table, getting in the way, because she just barely missed the eight ball. Her mouth turned down into a small pout.

Michael's expression had gone from checking out her butt, to shock when she began sinking ball after ball, and was now bordering on scorching arousal. I wondered if she knew she affected him like that. The best way to get a man's attention was to either ignore him or beat him at something. His arms locked around her and he growled silkily, "You _played_ with me."

She giggled. "I never said I _needed_ your help. I was just curious what help you would give me, if I had," she reminded him cheekily.

Now it was Myrnin's turn, which meant our close shot at victory was going to be sorely challenged. Quite efficiently, three different solid balls dropped out of sight into the pockets. But surprisingly, he missed his fourth shot. And he wasn't letting us win either. I could always tell when he purposefully missed. And it always pissed me off.

I stepped forward. The eight ball was not in a good position. I would have to bank the cue ball off of one of the rails to make contact with it. I gave it my best effort, but as expected, it didn't go in.

Michael grinned. He wouldn't hold back now. There were only two solid balls left on the table, along with the eight ball. When he successfully dispatched both of them, I worried they were going to win. Hailee watched him with a calculated gleam in her eye. Oddly enough, she reminded me very much of a predator eyeing their prey.

Apparently luck was on our side because the eight ball just barely missed the pocket. However, he wasn't quite out of strategy yet, as he sidled up to Hailee, blocking her path to the table. He slid his hands under her shirt, lightly stroking the bare skin at her waist as he leaned down to her kiss her neck, and purred, "Do you plan on _winning_?"

Heat burst out of her. The scent of her arousal was sweet and strong in the air. She trembled and stared at him with wide eyes. His attempt at distraction was clearly working. And why wouldn't it? Michael was gorgeous, with sexy un-kept blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a rock hard body that I was fairly certain he knew exactly how to pleasure her with. Shit.

I growled to myself, _Why?! Why must men always use that tactic?_

I knew the answer.

 _Because it always worked_ , I grumbled silently.

She finally responded softly, "I don't plan on _losing_."

I was impressed with her meeting his challenge head on, but I heard the shakiness in her voice. His smug smirk, as he stepped away, meant he heard it as well.

She stepped up and positioned herself over the table. It wasn't a particularly easy shot with the angle of the cue ball. As a matter of fact, it was downright difficult, rendering Michael's diversionary tactics potentially unnecessary.

She hesitated, breathing deeply to settle herself. And then shockingly, she switched positions, aiming her body toward one of the rails instead of directly toward the eight ball. I couldn't believe she was going to try to bank the shot. Myrnin was up next and with a clear table, he would win.

She took one more deep breath, and then moved smoothly through the stroke. The cue ball hit the rail and ricocheted across the table at a steady pace. It made firm impact with the eight ball, and son of a bitch, the eight ball sank right into the pocket!

Michael breathed, _"Fuck!"_

She turned around and faced us shyly, explaining her reasoning for the change in position, "I was afraid I was going to scratch."

Michael had her in his arms again.

Myrnin grinned his appreciation of her skill and acknowledged, "Very well played."

"Thank you," she blushed and tried to duck her head into Michael's chest. I was surprised at her humbleness and obvious embarrassment over winning. If I had her skill, I would flaunt it in Myrnin's face every day. Of course, knowing Myrnin, he would find some creative way to get back at me.

Michael's voice was low and deep as he demanded in Hailee's ear, " _Dance with me._ "

It was clear he had other things on his mind he wanted to do besides play pool. They disappeared into the throng of bodies currently occupying the dance floor.

Myrnin came up behind me and chuckled, "That was unexpected."

"Definitely, although I wish they would have stuck around long enough to see her play another game with you. I think you would be highly at risk of having that oversized ego of yours, bruised by the skillset in her teeny tiny body; particularly when you wouldn't have the advantage of sexual diversion; because I would kill you if you tried that shit with her."

He laughed, "There is no one I would rather sexually stimulate than you. But before we move on to that, tell me what was bothering you earlier."

"Oh, let's sit down," I agreed.

He sat in one of the nearby large comfortable recliner-type chairs and pulled me onto his lap. I turned sideways to face him, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Just as we got comfortable, I was irritated to see Pashkov sit in another recliner across the room, holding a brunette with perky oversized breasts in his lap. She had on a low cut tank top and frilly short skirt.

Myrnin noticed my scowl and looked in the same direction. A low growl reverberated from his chest. He demanded through clenched teeth, "What has he done now?"

"Nothing to me," I hurried to explain. Myrnin sometimes didn't react all that rationally when it came to protecting me. Ever since Ciro kidnapped and tortured me ten years ago, Myrnin had an extremely short fuse when it came to my safety. He would just as soon kill a potential threat first, and then ask questions later.

He remained silent, waiting for me to continue.

"I found him harassing Chloe earlier. They were in the hallway outside of the restrooms. He had her backed up against the wall. From his words, it wasn't the first time he had propositioned her."

Myrnin's hands clenched into fists. "What did Shane say?"

I grimaced, "She's too afraid to tell Shane. She thinks that Shane will try to fight Pashkov and get hurt. Honestly, she is probably right. But I told her she should tell him anyway."

As we stared I noticed Pashkov rocking the perky brunette in his lap and gasped, "Is he actually penetrating her?!"

Myrnin replied, "Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

I knew vampires did not consider sex in the same way as humans. Myrnin and I had indulged in many public areas. I guess I was revolted because it was Pashkov.

Myrnin commented tightly, "He's tracking Chloe's movements around the room."

He was right! I had hoped that maybe Pashkov's fascination with her was a passing fancy. But watching him now, I doubted it. Pashkov may have been fucking the human in his lap, but his attention was 100% on Chloe. Shit.

I remembered his actions earlier at the gym and breathed, "Myrnin, when Shane aroused Chloe at the gym, Pashkov reacted strangely. He looked at them angrily and then bolted from the room."

Myrnin shook his head and muttered, "I don't like it."


	11. Mon Pixie

**Chapter 11 – Mon Pixie**

 ** _Faeryn_**

"Oh no, Mon Pixie, they are not ready yet!" Miry admonished me with a twinkle in her eye as she swatted my hand away.

"But they look too good to wait...Just ooonnneeee little taste?" I whined in a singsong voice, giving Miryam my best sad face to try to sway her.

Apparently, she knew me too well because she just, "Humph'ed," and continued drizzling caramel over a perfectly delectable tray of French pastry Puits d 'amours.

My mouth watered as I gazed longingly at the little 'wells of love', puff pastries filled with cool and satisfyingly rich vanilla bean cream, definitely one of my top ten favorite sweets.

"So impatient, Mon Pixie..." Miry clucked as she finished and scooped one from the tray, placing it in front of me.

I think I might have squealed in delight, but wasn't sure since the pastry was now completely occupying my mouth. "Thank you, Miry...I love you!" I crooned as I licked the sweet goodness from my fingertips.

She smiled at me fondly and just shook her head at my antics. She was well used to them by now. Miryam B'eliveau had been my cook for as long as I could remember. She was a plump 'height-challenged' masterful connoisseur of French cuisine. When I was very small, I had run to find her, ecstatic to show off my new blue and green fairy wings. Mama had gotten them for me when I went through my 'flying' phase. Thankfully Mama had stopped me from testing the wings by jumping off of the roof of our cottage.

I had twirled and preened, making sure she could see them from every angle. Miry had 'Ohh'ed and Ahh'ed' and called me, 'Mon Pixie', which meant 'my pixie'. The pet name stuck and I couldn't remember the last time she had used my formal name. It was perfectly okay with me though. I loved her dearly as though she were my second mother. Frequently, Catelyn and I found our way into the expansive kitchen and chatted with Miry for hours while she cooked.

Catelyn was also licking caramel from her fingertips as she finished her pastry but right now, her mouth was slanted down in a frown.

"Are you thinking about Jac?" I guessed softly. Jac was the vampire she'd had a crush on for over a year, but he didn't seem to be aware that she existed, which was surprising given her honey colored long hair, round face and large expressive sable brown eyes.

She sighed heavily and admitted, "Yes...I'm just not sure what I need to do to get his attention. Maybe something shocking," she contemplated.

I grinned. For Catelyn, that could mean anything, and of course, I would be right there with her, encouraging her on. Mama hadn't been thrilled at the many times Catelyn and I found our way into quite varied trouble or another.

Catelyn diverted my attention away from her by asking, "What about you and Gwion?"

I was surprised to see Miry frown at the question.

"There is nothing between Gwion and me," I replied simply. It had been two weeks since I healed the little girl, and thankfully all of the weirdness of that night was gone. We had finally settled into a proper student/teacher relationship.

Once I had experienced the jolt and vibration at the club necessary to create an illusion, I had been able to conjure it at will since. Gwion and I had spent many hours practicing, while I changed the reality around us.

I was bound and determined not to let my body respond to him so crazily, and had been doing a great job. Of course, he hadn't said anything in that damned sexy voice of his. That would be the true test. If I could withstand melting when he talked to me like that.

Catelyn replied, "Uh huh...Just so you know, I call bullshit on that response."

"What? Why?" I asked defensively.

She wasn't able to answer me because we were interrupted when several other staff members filed into the kitchen. We easily transitioned into their conversation, laughing and joking with each other.

Abruptly, the room became deathly quiet, and everyone's attention was riveted behind me. I turned around in confusion to find Gwion standing in the doorway. He had a clear look of contemplation on his face, and I wondered what thoughts occupied his mind.

Since it was clear no one else was going to speak up, I asked inquisitively, "What are you doing here?"

"It _is_ my house," he reminded me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and jumped down from my stool. "You know what I mean. You don't frequent the _kitchen_ very much. Well not at all, if memory serves me correctly. Unless you sneak in to do some mad cooking while no one else is here," I teased and then tilted my head in question. " _Can_ you cook?"

"I can do a great number of things," he answered vaguely. "But I came here looking for you."

I could feel everyone's eyes staring at our little exchange. The silence in the room was a little disconcerting. To fill the empty space, I chirped, "Well, you found me. Now what are you going to do with me?"

His eyes dilated completely at my response, making my heart beat faster. I harshly ordered myself to calm down. I could do this; I could keep full control over my reactions. I _had_ been doing it for the past two weeks. Please don't use that voice, not here, I prayed. But maybe it would be easier for me to withstand his influence, in a room full of people, I thought idly.

"We are having a masquerade ball tomorrow evening. As such, you need a gown," he explained, thankfully in a completely harmless tone.

"Oh," I breathed, excitement welling up in me. I thought I heard Catelyn squeak behind me.

Gwion extracted his wallet and handed me a shiny black credit card. "I have arranged transportation for you and your friend into Paris, along with my guards, to procure dresses for the occasion."

Catelyn hissed, " _Hell yes!"_

Gwion smirked at her response and waited for me to say something.

"Okay...thank you," I breathed. I was thrilled for an opportunity to see more of the city. There were so many places I wanted to experience.

...

As soon as the sun went down, true to his word, Gwion provided one of his luxury SUV's along with a team of guards to accompany us. I had no idea where we were going. Gwion had not said earlier. When we stopped in front of a Gothic looking store with spires and gargoyles, I was stunned. It was not at all what I had anticipated. The sign read, 'Madame Curiosités'.

Catelyn breathed in shock, "Holy fuck!"

I snapped my head in her direction. It was obvious she was familiar with the store. "What?"

"Faeryn, this shoppe carries a selection of dresses like no other! They are eclectic, dramatic and one-of-a-kind! On top of that, they are insanely expensive. They don't even bother to put price tags on their gowns, because they figure if you are daring enough to enter their store, price should not be a factor in your shopping decision."

"Shit," I breathed as our driver opened the door and assisted us out of the car. Immediately we were surrounded by Gwion's guards, all dressed in luxury black suits. The head of Gwion's security team, Reuben, murmured, "This way, miss."

To most, Reuben was an intimidating vampire with broad shoulders, piercing blue eyes and an ever-present calculating expression on his face, one that clearly warned people not to fuck with him. But to me, I had known him my entire life and had seen his much lighter and gentler side as he often interacted with Mama. He was actually one of the vampires she seemed to tolerate much better than the rest. Coming from her, that was high praise.

I smiled brilliantly and followed him through the door. As I looked around, I was surprised that there weren't more customers, considering Catelyn's rave review.

There were, however, several staff members waiting to assist us. In the center of them, a stunningly beautiful woman stepped forward. She looked to be in her mid-30s. She was tall with beautifully angled cheekbones, a round face and wide eyes. But her most prominent feature by far, was the elegant and regal way that she carried herself. I was almost certain she was the owner of the store.

She spoke fluidly, "Welcome! You must be Faeryn and Catelyn! I am Marie-Claude Gardet. It is so nice to meet you. We are here to meet your every need as you select a gown for tomorrow's festivities."

"Thank you," I breathed, not expecting the overt and personal customer service. Catelyn stood speechless next to me. From the corner of my eye, I saw one of the male staff members lock the door and understood now why there were not more customers – they had closed the entire store for our visit!

"Come," she extended her arm, motioning for us to walk further into the store. I inhaled sharply as I finally focused on row upon row of gowns. Catelyn was absolutely right. They were gorgeous, unique and enchanting.

After we made several selections, we were escorted to a large dressing area, with a platform and floor-to-ceiling mirrors. There were several couches, I assumed for friends and family to watch and participate in the selection process. Reuben sat down on one of the comfortable-looking couches while the other guards stood discreetly to the side.

Two of the female staff members followed me into an interior room, to assist me into the first gown, while two more followed Catelyn into an adjoining room. Initially I was shy while they waited for me to strip down into just my panties, but their kind and gentle demeanor as they helped me into the garment, quickly put me at ease. Once they had it zipped in place, I stepped out onto the public viewing platform.

Marie-Claude stood waiting for me. She smiled in approval. "What do you think?"

I turned toward the mirrors. The stunning blue dress made me look like a princess. I giggled and preened as I looking at my body from different angles. Catelyn emerged in a shockingly low cut black ensemble. I raised an eyebrow at her and teased, "If Jac doesn't notice you in _that_ , it is absolute confirmation that he plays for the _other_ team."

She smirked, "Shit, I hope he doesn't. Why are the hot ones always gay?"

I laughed. A gorgeous male employee approached us. He had blond hair, chiseled cheek bones, green eyes and full lips that broke into an easy smile of pearly white teeth. He held a tray with two glasses of champagne. He offered it to Catelyn.

Of course, she accepted with her standard, "Hell yes!"

He turned to me and purred in a deep voice, "For you, miss?" I was caught in the intensity of his gaze as he watched me with obvious appreciation.

"Yes," I answered breathlessly.

He winked as I accepted the glass, as if we had just shared a secret. A warm flush crept over my skin. I quickly brought the glass to my lips, hoping the crisp bubbly liquid would cool down my suddenly heated body. I wasn't sure if he knew the reaction I had to him, but was pretty certain he was familiar with making females a little hot and bothered.

As he walked away, Catelyn smirked at me and breathed, _"Fuck."_

I giggled. I guess his appreciation hadn't gone unnoticed.

We rested our glasses on a nearby table and made our way off of the staging area and back into the dressing rooms. The attendants were ready to help me into the next gown. I had to admit their help made the process much faster.

Three dresses later, I was on my second glass of champagne. Almost like magic, Mr. Hot Employee had showed up the instant I finished my first glass, to offer me the second. I happily accepted it, winking back at him this time. He grinned widely before wandering off again.

When Catelyn and I met in front of the mirrors with dress number five, we chattered animatedly, discussing what we liked and our current favorites. Suddenly she inhaled sharply as she looked over my shoulder.

I turned to see what had caught her attention and stifled my own gasp when I saw _Gwion_ sitting next to Reuben on the couch. He was watching me with an intensity that made it very difficult to breathe – or even remember my own name.


	12. Cinderella

**Chapter 12 –Cinderella**

 ** _Faeryn_**

The alcohol had sufficiently loosened my inhibitions. I gathered the bottom of the gown I was currently wearing, so that I wouldn't trip over the hem, and sauntered over to him. I asked daringly, "Do you like what you see?"

From my peripheral vision, I saw Catelyn's mouth drop open.

"Very much," he purred, in his deep, gravelly I-want-to-sex-you-up tone, meeting my challenge head on.

Heat wound through my body, but shockingly I still felt in control. It must have been the alcohol. I grinned, "Excellent." And then spun on my heels to go try on the next dress. As I changed, I wondered how long he would stay.

When I emerged, I noticed he was still there, but he hadn't just captured my attention. I watched him stand when Marie-Claude approached him, and kiss the back of her hand. Even from halfway across the room, her reaction to him was obvious in her flushed skin and bright expression. If his body language was any indicator, he was clearly enjoying her infatuation as well. I recognized his sly smile and he held her hand a touch too long, in my opinion. I frowned.

Without warning, some sort of defensive mechanism in my head automatically snapped into place, effectively locking down my emotions. I gasped in surprise. I wasn't exactly sure, but it felt like a mental barrier, and instinctually, I tucked my irritation and jealousy behind it. Whatever it was, I was hugely thankful for it. I was determined not to make a fool out of myself again. The last thing I needed for him to see was me acting like a jealous twit. He had already made it perfectly clear that his intention toward me did not surpass simply student/teacher. Still, it didn't quite alleviate my ever-increasing desire to claw her eyes out.

Quite suddenly, Gwion's head snapped toward me. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to study me intently. I wondered what he was looking for. I threw him a cheerful fake smile, and then spun around to ignore him completely, making my way over to Catelyn who had just emerged in another gown.

Her eyebrows rose at the slightly sour expression on my face. I shook my head minutely indicating I didn't want to talk about it. I glanced down and snatched up my champagne from the side table. There was just a little bit left in the glass. I tossed it back, finishing it completely, curious to see if Hottie Employee showed back up. I could really use some positive male reinforcement attention right now. Right on cue, he was by my side with another full glass.

I giggled, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he grinned.

"Always know the exact moment I need another drink," I giggled again.

"That's easy. I never let you out of my sight. It's days like these that I love my job. I get _paid_ to satisfy the most beautiful girl in the world," he teased, the intensity of his gaze bordering on scorching hot.

Oh my!

I asked breathily, "What is your name?"

"Daniel," he answered, his blue eyes sparkling.

I replied, "I'm Faeryn."

He smirked, "I know."

I giggled. Of course he knew.

Shit, I was doing a lot of giggling. I knew the alcohol was affecting me, but right now I just didn't care. His positive male reinforcement was working beautifully. I tipped my glass toward him and purred suggestively, "Thank you Daniel, for _satisfying_ me."

"Absolutely _any_ time," he replied huskily and winked again before walking away. It was clear his offer of _satisfaction_ extended well beyond his ability to hand me a drink.

Catelyn had listened to our exchange silently. I moved to walk past her, back to the dressing room, when she whispered urgently, _"Faeryn..."_

I looked at her in confusion. And then realized she was staring over my shoulder again. I turned to find Gwion watching me, his countenance clearly angry. I inhaled sharply, startled by his fearsome expression, but then recovered, irritation washing over me. _How dare he look at me like I was doing something wrong?_ Particularly after he seemed to find immense pleasure in Marie-Claude's feminine charms!

I wasn't going to give into his foolishness. I would not let myself react to him. Instead, I turned and walked into the dressing room so I could finish what he sent me here to do.

No sooner had I slipped out of the gown and stepped into the next one did both the attendants scatter out of the dressing room. I looked up in surprise in the mirror, to find Gwion standing right behind me!

 _"What the fuck are you doing?"_ I snapped in shock. I clutched the dress to my chest, thankful that I had gotten it that far before his unexpected entrance.

He reached for the back zipper, and closed it so that I wouldn't have to hold it up. Well that was certainly better, but it still didn't explain his ridiculous behavior.

"Why are you blocking me?" he demanded.

 _Blocking him?_

 _What the hell was he talking about?_

I turned to face him and stammered in confusion, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You are blocking me. You've locked me out of your emotions. And I want to know _why_ ," he insisted.

His words caused a slowly dawning awareness to hit me. I asked incredulously, "You can sense my _emotions_?!"

"Of course I can," he hissed, as if that point was entirely irrelevant. Which it entirely wasn't.

Fury rolled through me and I shot back, "How dare you eavesdrop on how I am feeling?! You have made the boundaries of our relationship perfectly clear! My _emotions_ are none of your damn business!"

He disagreed heatedly, "Your emotions are certainly my business, particularly when it comes to your safety and well-being!"

My well-being?

 _What did he mean by that?_

I knew he cared about my education, and I guess my safety would make sense, but since when had he ever been bothered with my _well-being?_ I had no idea how to respond.

He read the confusion in my eyes. His expression softened as he took a step forward, eliminating the space between us. His fingertips came up to lightly stroke my cheek as he murmured, "Your well-being...your happiness...is _very_ important to me."

I trembled at his closeness and the intensity in his dark liquid eyes, losing my grip on my newfound defense mechanism. I felt it slip a little.

"That's it...let me in," he encouraged me softly.

Well, if there was any doubt before, it was clear now he obviously had an inside track to what was going on in my head. But I still wasn't sure if I wanted him to.

Without waiting for my answer, he murmured softly, "She means nothing to me."

I stared at him with wide eyes. He _knew_. I guess I hadn't covered up my irritation and jealousy as well as I thought I had. I looked away in embarrassment and muttered shortly, "You don't owe me an explanation."

"I'm not telling you because I think I owe you. I am telling you because I want you to know where you stand with me. I want you to know how important you are to me," he replied gently.

I was stunned. His words certainly did not sound like the normal student/teacher relationship. I searched his expression for any hint of insincerity. I found none.

His left hand found my hip, keeping me close to his body, as he leaned down and whispered in my ear, _"Let it go._ I promise your emotions are safe with me."

I trembled from head to toe.

I couldn't resist him, and let the barrier drop away.

"Good girl," he murmured approvingly as he backed a step away. He glanced down at the dress I was wearing. "You truly are striking. This one is quite lovely, but I would like to see the others."

"You want me to model them for you?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh, _yes_ ," he replied, his voice dropping into the one that curled my toes, every time he used it.

Heat shot through my belly in response. I held a finger in the air and waited until I could speak without panting. And then demanded sternly, "Okay, I'll keep my emotions available, but you have to stop using _that_ tone of voice."

He smirked, "What tone of voice?"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me. You know _exactly_ what tone I am referring to. The 'sex-me-up-sex-me-down' one... _that_ one."

"Get changed," he laughed and kissed me lightly on the forehead, before leaving the dressing room.

I stared at his retreating back. It hadn't missed my attention that he, in no way, agreed to my request.

Almost immediately, Rachel and Amanda, my two attendants, rejoined me. Both of them discreetly ignored Gwion's surprise visit, but I could tell they were a little awed by him.

I bit my lip and stared at my remaining options. They were pretty, but none of them were quite perfect. Seeing my look of indecision, Rachel murmured. "I might know just the right one." She disappeared.

I waited for her curiously and then gasped when I saw her reappear with the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It had several different fabrics in coral and fiery orange hues, and black tulle, that billowed out from the tight fitting sleeveless bodice, adorned with black embroidery.

I decided I would try that one on last, slipping into a pretty pink chiffon number instead. I made my way out of the dressing room. Gwion was reclined on the couch with Reuben.

It appeared that I had his captive attention once again. If I were being honest, it appeared that every person's attention in the room was 100% focused on the interaction between Gwion and me. I guess they had all noticed his visit to my dressing room. And I realized with a slight blush that all of the vampires would have been able to hear our conversation easily.

To alleviate my brief moment of embarrassment, I spun theatrically and grinned. "This one reminds me of the fairy godmother in Cinderella."

He chuckled, "Fairy godmother?"

I rolled my eyes. How could he not know basic fairytales? I explained, "You know, the one where the wicked stepmother and stepsisters keep Cinderella from going to the ball, but her fairy godmother shows up with her trusty wand."

I tapped into the now very familiar vibration in my body as I snapped my fingers, causing a wand to appear in my hand.

Several people gasped, clearly not expecting the illusion.

Gwion nodded in approval.

I waved the wand in the air, and then pointed it toward an empty corner in the room, making a pumpkin magically appear. "So the fairy godmother turned an ordinary pumpkin into a royal carriage," I continued to explain. I twirled the wand and immediately a full-size carriage took the place of the pumpkin.

There were more loud gasps in the room.

I finished with a flourish, "She went on to transform Cinderella's dress into a stunning ball gown and even changed the mice into carriage foot men for the evening."

"I see. It is a lovely tale," Gwion chuckled.

I grinned, letting the wand and carriage disappear, as I returned to the dressing room. I tried on two more dresses, laughing and joking with Catelyn, while Gwion looked on and occasionally talked with Reuben. As I slipped into the last dress, by far my favorite, I was intensely curious what Gwion would think. It lifted my breasts provocatively and clung to my waist and hips, before flaring out and pooling at the floor.

I stepped out and was immediately irritated again. Marie-Claude had taken it upon herself to sit next to him on the couch. I knew I shouldn't overthink it. She did own the store, and was probably discussing business with Gwion. However, I doubted it, considering the way she leaned forward, giving him a better view of her cleavage.

He looked over to me, and his countenance changed instantly. Very slowly, his eyes traveled up and down my body, drinking in my features. There was no mistaking his noticeable appreciation. Marie Claude was animatedly speaking to him, but it was clear he was no longer listening to her. I wondered if he even remembered she was in the room, with the way his eyes were trained on me. He stood to his feet, leaving Marie-Claude obviously flustered, and walked over to me.

Adrenaline slammed through my veins at his approach.

When he reached me, he drew a line with his fingertips along my revealed collarbone. Flashes of heat sparked along my skin wherever he touched. He coiled one arm around my waist, pulled me flush to his chest and leaned down. My heart pounded as I wondered if he was going to kiss me. Instead, his mouth moved to my ear and he growled low, "This is the one."

There was that damned sexy tone of voice again.

Fire seemed to spiral out of my core and shimmer along my skin.

"Yes," I answered a little shakily.

He stepped back and I desperately hoped I wasn't going to fall over. I quickly grabbed my glass of champagne, finishing it in an effort to cool myself down. From my peripheral vision I saw Daniel, the gorgeous staff member with the unending supply of champagne, appear and make his way over to me.

Oh shit.

Gwion must have noticed him as well, because he took possessive hold of me around my waist, and pulled me tight against his body as he turned toward Daniel. Gwion didn't utter a word, but the feral expression in his suddenly crimson eyes must have been enough for Daniel to get the message. He halted in his tracks and backed away.

Gwion turned back to me and said softly, "Let's go home."


	13. Masquerade

**Chapter 13 – Masquerade**

 ** _Faeryn_**

I was just about ready. My hair had been swept up dramatically on the top of my head, with loose tendrils framing my face, and my makeup had been applied much darker, with black kohl eyeliner and deep burgundy lipstick, to embody the fantasy and mystery of the ball.

I wore a black filigree mask, covered in exquisite little crystals. The mask ran along the ridge of my left eyebrow and then angled down to cover my right eye, ending in intricate swirls along my cheek. I had been stunned when Gwion presented it to me. A part of me strongly suspected the little faceted jewels were not crystals at all, but _diamonds_. But I was too much of a chicken to ask him.

I slipped on a pair of black crystal studded stiletto heels to complete the outfit. I looked over to where Catelyn was checking herself in the mirror yet again, and coaxed her, "You are going to be the most beautiful woman there. Come, we must go."

Catelyn had chosen the first dress she had tried on, the extremely daring black ensemble that wrapped around her curves like a second skin. She looked back at me and snorted, "Not if _you_ plan on showing up."

I shook my head at her with a grin, and tugged her wrist, forcing her in motion toward the door. The event was being held in the main house and we were already late.

As we walked along the perfectly manicured landscape, I wished that Mama had decided to join us. I hated that she was so sad all of the time, and desperately wanted there to be something I could do to give her happiness. But she never let me in, never shared whatever was bothering her. I knew she thought she was protecting me, but it didn't make it any easier to see her struggle alone.

When we entered through the double doors into the grand ballroom, I inhaled sharply. It was stunningly decorated with dramatic blood red roses, stone statues, glass sculptures and candelabras with twinkling lights. The effect was mysterious and alluring.

Catelyn could see just fine compliments of her vampire senses, but I took a minute, letting my eyes adjust to the mood lighting, before proceeding across the room.

Abruptly, Catelyn fingers dug into my arm as she hissed, "He's here!" She didn't have to explain any further. I knew who she meant: _Jac_. His mask was pulled up to his forehead, so I was easily able to pick him out in the crowd. He stood with a group of friends, all laughing and joking together. I thought I recognized a few of them, but it was difficult to tell with their masks on.

"Don't look at him!" she squealed and literally spun my body the other direction.

I laughed and pointed out, "Typically, boys are _not_ going to realize you are interested if you _ignore_ them."

"I know, I know, I'm just getting up the nerve to approach him," she muttered. "Why can't he be like all of the other guys I've dated, who just try to throw themselves at me?"

I giggled. I didn't have an answer for her. She spoke the truth. Most men seemed to swoon at her curvy body and delicate features, as she walked by.

I was suddenly distracted from her plight, when the band began playing an intense combination of rock infused orchestra, complete with electric guitars. I gasped in pleasure. The sound seemed to almost reverberate inside of my bones, causing my hips to automatically sway with the beat. It reminded me of the night Gwion had taken me to Crazy Horse. I had felt the pulsing rhythms and alluring beat just as strongly that night, as I did now.

I blushed at the memory. Gwion had used the burlesque show, alcohol and his own charm to arouse me past the point of conscious intent, allowing me to tap into my gift of illusion for the first time. However, in my lust filled stupor, I ended up groping him thoroughly. He hadn't complained, but it certainly added to our increasingly complex relationship; if I could even call it a _relationship_.

I really had no idea what we were.

Catelyn interrupted my internal musings when she pulled me toward the open bar and groaned, "I need a drink." It was obvious she was still distracted by Jac's lack of attention. As she ordered for us, I turned to search the room. I hadn't seen Gwion when we walked in, and wondered when he would make an appearance.

My belly fluttered with butterflies as my eyes drifted across the room, searching. He certainly did seem to have a knack for heightening all of my _physical_ reactions. _Keep it together_ , I coached myself severely. The last thing I wanted to do was misread his intentions toward me again.

But his declarations last night at Madame Curiosités' had me confused. He had admitted to being concerned about my happiness and told me I was important to him. But truthfully, neither of those things implicitly indicated he was interested in a _romantic_ relationship with me.

With renewed determination, I decided that tonight I was just going to act as if nothing had changed between us. Until he made an unquestionable move toward me, I would presume he wasn't interested in anything more.

"Looking for anyone I know?" Catelyn whispered from right behind me. There was an unmistakable smile in her voice.

I startled and spun to face her. "Shit, don't scare me like that!" My nerves were already on edge.

She giggled and thankfully, handed me a shot glass. I welcomed the liquid confidence tonight. I sniffed the crimson liquor hesitantly. I normally did not partake in any drink that was _red_ in color. She rolled her eyes and said, "It's just a Red Headed Slut, and perfectly safe for your consumption."

I cocked an eyebrow at her questioningly. "And _why_ did you deem it necessary to get me a drink called _Red Headed Slut_?"

There was a wicked gleam in her eyes as she replied, "Would you have preferred the _Blowjob_?"

"What?" I squeaked, and stared at her with wide eyes.

She leaned in closer and teased, "See, a blow job is when a woman..."

I cut her off, hissing, "I _know_ what a blow job is!"

She laughed, always one to enjoy embarrassing me.

" _Do_ you now?" a deep husky voice purred from right behind me.

 _No, no, no!_

Adrenaline sprinted through my veins. How was it possible for him to _always_ pick the most inopportune moments to sneak up on me?!

Catelyn threw a wink in my direction and giggled, "That is definitely my cue to leave. Have _fun!_ "

I glared at her retreating back. Damn her!

It took me a moment, but I finally gathered enough courage to turn around. I desperately hoped some sort of witty response would come to mind, but I was drawing a perfect blank.

Gwion stared at me in amusement.

Without my permission, my glance automatically took inventory of him. He was impeccably dressed in a designer suit that fit his powerful frame exquisitely. Even with the fabric covering them, his muscles seem to ripple sinuously. He wore a black masquerade mask. It didn't matter that a good portion of his face was covered, because I would recognize his dark dangerous eyes anywhere. And they were glittering at me mischievously, still waiting for an answer.

I could barely breathe, let alone talk.

 _The overwhelming sex appeal that man exuded was just ridiculous._

I raised a finger in the air, nonverbally telling him to wait just a moment while I tossed the shot down my throat.

Much better.

After a little hiss escaped my lips, I shook my elevated finger and replied firmly, "Oh no, we are _not_ having that conversation."

He closed the distance between us, snaked an arm around my back to keep me where he wanted, and leaned down. His lips tickled the flesh on my neck as he whispered in my ear, "Are you _quite_ sure?"

A stunning amount of heat shot through my lower abdomen. I gasped, fighting to regulate the oxygen in and out of my lungs, and pushed against his chest in an attempt to put some space back between us.

He, however, had other ideas and refused to move even an inch. His deep charcoal irises danced. He clearly knew the effect he had on me. I narrowed my eyes at him and accused way too breathily, "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," he chuckled huskily.

More heat found its way into my core.

I had to get a handle on the conversation.

 _Quickly_ , before I lost my damn mind.

It might not have been my smartest tactic, but I decided to fight fire with fire. I had no intention of letting him, or any man, get the best of me. Mama had taught me better than that.

It was obvious he was intentionally riling me up sexually, but I refused to assume his actions meant anything more than his previous ploy to get me to tap into my illusion gift, and remarked cheekily, "You're coming on to me again. Does this mean I am _learning something?"_

He laughed, "Quite possibly. Just so I can prepare, do you plan on feeling me up, Kitten?"

A blush painted my cheeks at the memory, but I wasn't ready to back down, and purred boldly, "And what would you _do_ to _prepare_ _for me_?"

The surprise on his face told me he hadn't expected my response. Clearly, he had anticipated me to be thoroughly drawn in and flustered by his charms, but I had no intention of making anything easy for him. I smirked and raised a single eyebrow, challenging him even further.

The intensity in his expression increased a hundredfold. His pupils dilated and a low rumble came from his chest. I trembled and stared at him with wide eyes. It was clear that more than one response went through his mind, but he appeared to keep himself from saying any of them. Instead he growled, " _Dance with me_."

His tone sent shivers up and down my spine. It was obviously _not_ a _request_. I let him pull me into the middle of the dancing throng of people. The tempo of the music was quite fast, a pounding rhythm full of bass, but Gwion didn't move. He simply stared at me hungrily for a moment and then turned his head toward the orchestra conductor on a stage across the room. Without any signal that I could see, the conductor snapped his head toward Gwion, and dropped his hands, effectively ending the current song as all of the instruments ceased.

In the next instant, the conductor turned back toward the musicians and began again, this time a seductive and alluring melody drifted through the air.

 _"What did you do?"_ I breathed as I watched their interaction, unable to contain my curiosity. I knew Gwion was powerful, but had very limited knowledge on his exact skillsets.

He smirked at my obvious excitement, and then spun me so that I faced away from him. He pulled me close into his body. One of his large hands gripped my hip. The other caressed a path along my neck as he whispered in my ear, "I compelled him to change the music to something more desirable."

"You _compelled_ him..." I repeated softly, as I considered his choice of words and then spun myself back around, placed my hand against his chest and demanded clarification, "Wait! You can _compel_ people...from across the room... _make_ them do what you want?!"

He nodded, looking smug. I knew why this idea horrified me and gasped, "Are you able to do this with _everyone_?!"

I didn't have to be more specific for him to realize the alarming thought running rampant in my head. But he didn't answer right away. Instead, he forcibly turned my body back around and pulled me even tighter against him. I gasped at his aggressiveness, and struggled against him, but there was no wiggling back around this time. My pitiful attempt to resist him only caused him to hold me closer, and he purred seductively, "I _like_ it when you fight me."

I came to the stunning realization that he wasn't kidding when I felt his very hard arousal against my backside. Against my will and better judgment, a high-pitched whine of desire escaped my lips, and I stopped resisting him. Instinctually, I raised my arms in the air, opening myself up to him and giving in to the allure of the music, as he moved our bodies seductively. He growled low at my submissive positioning and slid his hands purposefully down both sides of my body, his fingertips just barely grazing the edges of my breasts.

I shuddered hard, and tried to remember what we were talking about. His voice was low and deep, his breath tickling my neck as he finally answered, "Everyone...except for _you_."

 _Except for me?!_

My brain caught up to his words, and then I demanded suspiciously, trying hard not to pant, "How are you _certain_ your gift is exempt from me?"

"Good girl," he purred, almost as if he was proud I had come to the conclusion. Because there could only be one way for him to have known _._ He would have had to _try_ to compel me at some point and _failed_. He continued to explain, "I _know_ because you blocked me, when I first tried to teach you how to use your healing gift."

Astonishment reverberated through my body.

 _I blocked_ _him_ when I was still in Mama's belly?!

Yet again, he seemed to anticipate my thoughts and purred, "Oh yes, Kitten, you are going to be very powerful."

Deep satisfaction wound through me, to know that he and I stood on equal footing. To know that he couldn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do. He must have felt my pleasure at the idea, because his deep throaty voice whispered provocatively, "You _like_ that, don't you?"

I wasn't about to deny it and breathed, _"Very much_."

He chuckled huskily. I felt the gentle pressure of his mouth as he spoke against the soft skin on my neck, "Even though I might not be able to force you, never forget that I have _other_ ways of getting what I want."

"What are you doing?" I gasped. That damned sexy voice of his was bad enough. But the soft and lingering touches of his lips were driving me mad. A familiar vibration slammed through me, shocking me with the intensity of it. I quivered, and fought for control. But I was drowning in the powerful resonance of the music and the exquisite ministrations of his mouth moving against my neck. Much more, and I couldn't be held responsible for whatever illusion decided to pop out of me.

" _Preparing_ myself for you," Gwion answered my question huskily, reminding me of my earlier words.

I inhaled sharply. Did he _want_ me to grope him again?!

 _It wasn't a bad idea_ , my hand twitched of its own accord.

 _Stop that!_

 _But he felt so amazing last time,_ the left side of my brain whined.

"Shhh...just relax, my sweet," his words said one thing, but his tongue was communicating something else entirely. Abruptly, he changed the subject as he murmured, guessing correctly, "Your friend seems sad...unrequited love?"

I forced my attention outside of my lust filled haze and saw Catelyn standing alone at the bar. Oh no, that wasn't a good sign. I sighed, "Yes."

Gwion spoke gently, "If you could give her anything in the world, what would it be?"

I considered his words thoughtfully for a moment and then replied, "Well I guess, it would be the one thing she wants – _him_." I nodded toward the male she was currently staring at, as she nursed the drink in her hand, Jac.

"You would give him to her, if you could?" he asked hypnotically.

I nodded my head. Not that it mattered what I wanted.

Gwion continued intently, "Can you picture them together?"

I could. I could see it in my mind. They would actually look really good together. If only Jac would just _notice_ her, I knew he couldn't help but fall in love with her. I wanted, more than anything, to see her happy. Just as I was thinking about it, I was shocked to find Jac _finally_ notice Catelyn's attention. He eyed her carefully, as if seeing her for the first time, and began to make his way in her direction.

I hissed excitedly, "Gwion, he's going over to her!"

"Indeed he is. Maybe he finally sees what you see," Gwion replied throatily. There was a touch of pride in his voice that I found odd, but couldn't dwell on it. I was too happy to see Catelyn and Jac finally talking. Gwion noted, "They look like they are enjoying themselves."

I nodded. They did seem like they were hitting it off and Catelyn looked positively radiant. I couldn't wait to talk with her later, to hear all about it.

"What about that couple...do you think they are happy?" Gwion asked, turning my body in the direction of the couple he was referring to.

The woman seemed to be in her 30s, with a pixie haircut and provocative short gown, revealing much of her legs. The man appeared about the same age, looked fit and well groomed. I studied them carefully, wondering why Gwion had asked. After a moment, I murmured, "She doesn't love him."

"No?" Gwion commented idly.

I wasn't sure how I knew, but it was overwhelmingly obvious to me. The gentleman loved her deeply, but she felt nothing back. I contemplated out loud, trying to explain, "Maybe it's just the way she looks at him." I stopped and began again, "No, that's not it. It's almost as if I can _feel_ their connection."

I was sure Gwion would think I was crazy, but he just encouraged, "Go on."

I wasn't sure how else to describe it. It was almost tangible, like I could reach out and touch it. Without waiting for my response, Gwion turned my body toward a different couple, and whispered in my ear, "What about them?"

I frowned. Their connection was almost nonexistent. I replied with certainty, "They feel nothing for each other."

Suddenly, I realized with a shock what Gwion was doing. I had teased him earlier, suggesting he was only coming on to me for the purpose of teaching me. I realized now, I had been exactly right! He _was_ teaching me. _Connection_ was one of my gifts! I had no idea I was able to identify the closeness and content of people's relationships.

I inhaled sharply and tried to turn in Gwion's arms, so that I could see him. This time he let me. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, stared up at him and breathed, " _Connection_..."

He nodded, pleased that I understood.

"What exactly am I supposed to do with it?" I questioned, and then worried before he could answer, "Wait a minute. Is it a breach of their privacy?" I was fairly confident people wouldn't want me to be all up in their personal business.

Gwion reassured me, "Right now, you have tapped into it for the purpose of learning. Part of that education will be learning how to control it."

Okay, that made sense.

Abruptly, the outline of a woman in my peripheral vision captured my complete and undivided attention – Mama!

I gasped.

Gwion turned to see what I was looking at, keeping an arm tightly wrapped around my body.

Mama wore an exquisite Gothic corset. The fabric around her rib cage was dark charcoal grey with buttons going down the front. The bust had tightly pleated black fabric, and pushed up her breasts, emphasizing her curves.

She looked like a Queen of the Dark Forest with black vines and flowers appearing to climb from her hips, up the sides of the corset and around her neck. Underneath it, she wore black leather biker shorts over top of sheer stockings with a filigree pattern on her thighs and lace-up, thigh high boots.

While she certainly wasn't out of place here, where most of the gowns were shocking, she definitely surprised the hell out of me. She appeared more than ready to kick someone's ass.

"Shit," I breathed.

And then I realized who she was with – Reuben!

Besides Gwion, there wasn't a more fierce vampire then Reuben. He was Gwion's head of security and maintained the compound's defenses. But as dangerous as he was, he had always been gentle with Mama and me.

She hadn't seen me yet, and truthfully, I needed a minute to pull myself together. As I watched them, Reuben kept a protective hand on the small of her back. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear, and I was awed to see her smile up at him in response.

I knew I shouldn't, but my curiosity got the better of me. I reached out tentatively, searching to feel what their connection revealed. I had known she tolerated him better than most vampires, but I was shocked to find she actually held _fondness_ for him. She felt safe with him by her side. More stunning than that however, was Reuben's strong affection for her. I could tell it wasn't love, but vampires of Reuben's caliber and fierceness, did not frequently have committed relationships.

Gwion leaned down and murmured, "Eve looks stunning this evening."

She and Reuben began to dance. I started to pull away so that I could go to her, but Gwion held me close and murmured, "Give her a moment."

I stopped. Of course, he was right. It was so rare that Mama seemed to enjoy herself outside of me. I wanted to give her as much time as possible. I returned my attention to Gwion and went back to my previous question, "So what is the purpose of my connection gift?"

"There could be many facets. It is still not outside of the realm of possibility that your gift will be physical in addition to mental. But at least right now, we have a little better understanding of the mental side. What did you feel?"

I explained to him the impressions I got from the couples, leaving out Mama and Reuben. I think he knew I had looked into their connection, but he didn't ask me about it. He nodded as he listened, and then asked carefully, "If you could, would you make him fall in love with her?"

"What?! Of course not!" I gasped, stunned at his question. There was no doubt he was referring to Mama. But what shocked me the most was his presumption that I might actually have the ability to do so.

"But if you knew it was what she wanted..." he pressed. "If you could give her the one thing that she wants, why wouldn't you?"

I couldn't believe he was actually serious and retorted, "First off, I know Mama. Having any vampire fall in love with her is not the _one_ thing she wants. Second, playing with people's emotions is wrong!"

He didn't respond.

Suddenly, anxiety rolled through me hard and strong, as I remembered what happened earlier with Catelyn. I recalled the strong vibration that had flowed through my system at the time. Oh no...No, no, no! It was so clear to me now. He had purposefully activated my gift, once again using the music's residence and my arousal, and then led me in the conversation to make a connection I didn't even know I could do. I pushed away from his chest and hissed frantically, "Gwion, tell me I did _not_ do that Catelyn and Jac! Tell me I didn't make Jac fall in love with her!"

Surely, he wouldn't have done that! I prayed.

But his silence was all the confirmation I needed.

Fuck! How was I going to tell Catelyn?! She would be devastated. Fury coursed through my system. I spun on my heels and walked away.

Of course, I didn't get farther than a step before he unmovable arms wrapped around me. He commanded, "Faeryn, _stop_ and listen to me! She is happy now. Where was the harm?"

I turned to face him. My body literally vibrated with anger and my eyes blazed as I spat, "Take your hands off of me! You do not control _me_! You led me into doing something I was not aware of. You did not give me a _choice_ in the matter! You may think it is perfectly okay to manipulate and control people's behavior, but I do not!"

He released me, but his eyes flashed crimson, his own anger matching mine. Truly, his expression was terrifying; however I had no intention of backing down regardless of the consequences. He hesitated, obviously trying to calm himself down and then said through his teeth, "Faeryn, I will not apologize for who I _am_."

"You can be _more_ than who you are!" I insisted. I understood that he didn't find his actions wrong. And in some way, he felt he had actually helped. But taking away someone's free will was cruel, no matter how it was defined. Without giving him another opportunity to speak, I snapped, "Right now, I need to go talk to Catelyn!"

I spun around again, praying he wouldn't stop me. Thankfully, he didn't. But every step closer I got to Catelyn, made the pit in my stomach ache a little more, as I realized what I had to do.


	14. Guilty Pleasures

**Chapter 14 – Guilty Pleasures**

 ** _Gwion_**

It took every ounce of my self-control to let her go as I watched her walk away. But restraining her now wouldn't help the situation. No, right now, she needed to calm down. Once she did, I would try to talk some sense into her again. I understood she was angry, but my actions were exactly what she needed to tap into her connection gift. And who better to benefit than her best friend?

It was the entire reason I organized the masquerade ball in the first place. I had heard their conversation in the kitchen, before they realized I was outside the door. Ironically enough, earlier that very day, I had been considering various options for training her on how to use the gift. Finding out that her friend had an unrequited love was the perfect opportunity.

I just had to get her in the right atmosphere, where her gift was flowing strongly and she wasn't thinking, just feeling. Having a conversation with her ahead of time, regarding my intent for this evening, would have completely defeated the purpose.

And she had reacted to my stimulus beautifully. Too well, actually. Her body's strong responses to my sexual advances were wreaking havoc with my head. I recalled our first night out. Between the Crazy Horse burlesque show, alcohol and my attention to her body as we danced, she did exactly as I wanted her to. She lost complete control over her thoughts and just let her body _feel_ the atmosphere. The result had been stunning; she had created an entirely different world around us.

However, what I _hadn't_ planned on her doing, was grabbing me and stroking my cock in the process. I shuddered hard at the memory of her fingers exploring me without any hint of hesitation. It had taken a shocking amount of self control for me to calm back down. She was too fucking sexy for her own good, and I wanted her way too much.

I could take her now. Make her mine.

I had no doubt that if I took my advances farther, she would most certainly give in to me.

But she was too pure, too innocent. She wasn't mentally ready for a physical relationship, and she sure as hell wasn't physically ready to be with _me_. She might think she wanted it, but I feared she wouldn't be prepared for the reality of giving her body completely to someone else. I wanted to be with her more than I had ever wanted any woman, but I couldn't bear the thought of her suffering regret or struggling with the aftermath of her decision, before she was 100% ready.

Fuck, what had she done to me?!

I had never given a shit about a woman's feelings in the matter before. Deception for the purpose of getting a woman in my bed, was beneath me and completely unnecessary, so every female I had ever been with, knew exactly where they stood with me – which was _nowhere_. None of them had ever meant anything more to me than just the pleasure I received from the physical act.

But Faeryn was different. So fucking different, it scared the shit out of me. If it had been anyone else who spoke to me the way she did a moment ago, they would be dead now. She had no idea the true effect she had on me.

I quickly threw back the shot the bartender slid in front of me, as I stared at her. I might have let her walk away, but that didn't mean I wasn't watching her every move as I sat at the bar.

She approached Jac's group of friends tentatively, walking up to Catelyn who was now nestled against Jac's chest. Catelyn practically glowed with pleasure and arousal.

I shook my head. Faeryn's use of her connection gift had made her friend happy. It was ridiculous that she was upset about it. But somehow, I knew our follow up conversation on the matter wasn't going to be an easy one. She was so damn stubborn.

When she entered their midst, more than one of the horny little bastards checked her out, their too eager gazes traveling up and down her lithe figure.

I narrowed my eyes.

She reached Catelyn, and the girl grabbed her into an exuberant hug, causing Faeryn to yelp in surprise and then giggle as she hugged her back. When she pulled away, Faeryn bit her lip, clearly trying to decide what she was going to say. Catelyn didn't notice Faeryn's internal struggle and interrupted her thoughts, gushing, "Faeryn, this is Jac!"

Faeryn let out another laugh and replied, "Yes, I know."

Jac grinned and proceeded to introduce her to the group, naming each of the young men. Some I recognized, but others I didn't, which meant they didn't live here and must've been invited by one of their friends. Each of them smiled at her in turn. However, one in particular, Jac referred to him as Chai, held out his hand. Faeryn briefly appeared surprised, but readily accepted. Rather than shake it, Chai startled her by twisting her wrist and kissing the back of her hand, his lips lingering on her flesh way the fuck too long, as he stared up at her intensely.

"Oh!" a small gasp escaped her throat at his unexpected maneuver, and then she recovered with a warm smile. "Thank you."

He purred smoothly, "Certainly. No offense to Jac's lovely date, but the most beautiful girl in the room deserves nothing less."

Faeryn inhaled sharply at his complement. However the jackass got that part right. She truly was the most exquisite creature here. A low growl reverberated from my chest, and I downed the second, and third, shots the bartender had silently placed in front of me.

Catelyn giggled, "No offense taken."

Faeryn turned her attention back to Catelyn, but the vermin, Chai repositioned himself in the crowd to be right next to her, and captured her attention again. "Tell me, Faeryn, what do you _enjoy_?"

That was a hell of an open-ended sentence, and I didn't miss his inflection on the word 'enjoy'. I ground my teeth together. She replied easily, "Currently, I am mainly focused on my studies."

He nodded and asked, "What are you studying?"

I snorted when she dumbed down her response, giving him just a vague idea. I knew why she did it. Her mind was unparalleled. None of the little cretins could match or even compare to it. I had no idea why she even bothered to waste her time communicating with them.

He nodded as if he completely understood every word of her response, which, even with the basic description she gave him, I doubted he did, and then leaned in toward her to ask in a conspiratorial whisper, "That sounds like a lot of work. Surely you have time for a little _play_ in there as well? Any _guilty pleasures_ you would like to confess?"

Faeryn giggled and seemed to be enjoying his attention a little bit too much for my taste, preening and playfully teasing him back. My hand clenched into a fist when her voice dropped and she replied suggestively, "I enjoy _several things_ , although I must admit, I don't feel guilty about any of them."

His eyes lit up and the little bastard actually had to adjust himself.

Oh, fuck no.

I had had enough of watching this bullshit, and wasn't going to endure another second of it. I pushed off of the bar and strode to Faeryn. When I reached her side, the gentlemen who knew me all stood straighter and eyed me warily, exactly as they should. However the few in the group who were not familiar with me, Chai included, didn't pay any attention until I interrupted. I ignored him completely and said to Faeryn, "If you are done with your conversation, we still have much to discuss."

I really wasn't concerned whether or not she felt she was done, and maybe should have made that explicitly clear, because her eyes flashed angrily and she stubbornly hissed, "No, I am _not_ finished."

Crimson seeped into my irises. I didn't try to hide the razor edge in my voice as I said, "Let me clarify, I wasn't really _asking..._ let's go."

She dug in her heels, fury passing over her features.

Abruptly, Chai interjected, "Look man, she isn't going anywhere with you. You need to back the hell off."

Obviously, he wanted to die.

And I was happy to grant him his wish.

There were loud gasps by everyone who knew me, and Jac tried to warn him, grabbing his arm and hissing, "Dude, you do _not_ want to do that!"

Chai looked at him in confusion and shook his arm free, still determined to make his point with me. I didn't know what kind of threat he thought he was, but I would eat him up and spit him back out before he even saw me coming.

My lips curled in wicked anticipation. However, before I could start to kill him slowly and painfully, Reuben was right in my face. He gripped my shoulders and growled, "The child doesn't know any better! He was just trying to protect her, exactly as you would want someone to do if you were not around!"

Chai finally realized this was no ordinary confrontation. His head snapped to Jac silently asking him what was happening. Jac hissed under his breath, only one word of explanation, _"Gwion!"_

Utter horror crept into Chai's expression.

I smirked wider.

He might not have recognized me, but he sure as fuck knew who I was. I gave him a little nod to let him know I wasn't close to being done with him yet, and ordered, "Reuben, get the fuck out of my way."

Tension ran through Reuben. He hesitated for a moment longer, and then hissed pointedly before he stepped back, " _Not here!"_

I actually didn't care where I killed him, and slunk lower, my muscles coiling to strike. I licked my lips, thoroughly enjoying the abject terror on his face.

Abruptly, Faeryn shocked the hell out of me when she thrust herself into my chest. She gripped both sides of my face with her delicate hands, trying to focus my attention down on her, and pleaded, "Please! Do not do this! _I will go with you_...Just please let him walk away!"

My hands clenched into fists as I looked from her and back to him. See saw me wavering and continued urgently, "I swear you will never see him again! Please!"

I stared at my soon-to-be target, and shook my head, letting Faeryn know my answer was no, I was not going to let him walk away. However she wasn't ready to give up either. With fierce determination, she wound her arms around my neck, eliminating every last bit of space between us, and stood on her tiptoes, so that I would look down at her. When she had me securely locked in her gaze, her voice lowered and she whispered persuasively. "Gwion...please do this _for me_."

Having her body pressed against mine was distracting the hell out of me. It didn't help when she got up on her tip-toes because that just caused her to rub herself against me. My body seemed to relax of its own accord and I couldn't help coiling my arms tightly around her back.

Fucking hell.

 _I was going to give in to her!_

I growled in frustration, looked at the cretin and hissed, "Go!"

He didn't hesitate and was out the door in a flash. He had better hope I never saw him again, because I wouldn't stop the next time.

Reuben looked at me in shock, but he knew better than to say anything. Faeryn's fingers curled tightly into my hair as she murmured, "Thank you."

I couldn't help bringing my head down to her and inhaled along her neck deeply. She shivered in response.

 _Fuck, I wanted her._

But I needed to get a grip.

I forced myself to step back, and placed my hand against the small of her back as I led her out of the room.


	15. Safe With Me

**Chapter 15 – Safe With Me – Faeryn**

I walked next to Gwion, letting him lead me down the long hallways, back to his suites. I was hyperaware of his fingers that rubbed the low part of my spine, barely above the curve of my ass. I forced my body not to tremble. Hell, his touch was just as bad, affected me just as much, if not more than when he used that damn sexy voice.

But then, the memories of the last hour crashed over me, and my anger consumed me again. He used me. He forced me to make a connection between Jac and Catelyn. A connection I didn't even realize I could make. And then there was his ridiculous jealously of Chai. I had no doubt he intended to kill Chai right in front of everyone. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. I knew Gwion was dangerous. He had just never focused his fury on me, so it was easy to forget. No more.

More thoughts rambled through my brain. He had admitted that he could control everyone around us, just using his mind. Fuck, that was insane. But not me! He couldn't control me and I had every intention of drawing some necessary boundaries between us as soon as we reached wherever the hell we were going.

I looked around. We had gone past the areas I had seen before. This section was entirely new to me. My tone was hard and clipped, "Where are we going?"

He sighed, "You'll see."

I frowned. "That's all I get? No answer?"

"Don't push me, Faeryn."

Anger shot up my spine. I ground my teeth together. I was close to throwing down with him completely. A few more minutes went by, and we came upon two large doors. He opened them and motioned me inside. It was completely dark. I hissed, "What the hell?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he flipped a switch and light illuminated the large room. I looked around. We were in some sort of gym, but different than the one I used when I train. There were large thick mats on the floor inside of a ring.

He walked over to a bench outside of the ring. His back was to me as he slipped off his suit jacket. The movement was smooth and sleek, the hard muscles in his shoulders and back flexed and contracted with the movement. I bit back a growl.

"Gwion," abruptly, a woman's voice spoke from right behind me. I startled and spun around to face her. She wore a short black skirt revealing long legs, and tight white button down shirt, that barely looked big enough to contain her ample breasts. She strode passed me, without even glancing in my direction, her stiletto heels clipping along the floor. She was holding a stack of neatly folded clothing.

Gwion released his cufflinks, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt as she approached. When she reached his side, she bent over at the waist, her ass in the air toward him and set the clothing down on the bench with his discarded jacket. His sexy tone was in full effect, "Thank you, Bridget."

I narrowed my eyes. I had seen most of his secretaries and wait staff, and she wasn't either. She straightened and replied with an equally low and seductive tone, "Anytime, Gwion." I didn't miss her inclination that she was available for more than just clothing delivery. I also didn't miss his glance at her ass as she walked away.

I clenched my fists. He never acted like this in front of me, which meant he was purposefully trying to piss me off. Mission accomplished.

When the door closed behind her, he pulled his shirt off, revealing his powerful chest. For a moment I forgot about my anger as I stared at him. The edges of his muscles were razor-sharp defined. I could have drawn a line in their perfect crevices. My glance drifted down to find perfectly sculpted abs, and the V indention of his lean hips. I bit my lip.

He pulled me out of my trance, smirking. "Do you like what you see?"

My attention snapped back to his face. Heat flowed through me, but I suffocated it. I cocked my head to the side. "Don't get naked in front of me if you don't want me to look."

He chuckled, his voice deep and dangerous, "Indeed. Your turn."

I blinked. "My turn for what?"

"Strip," he ordered, a wicked grin taking the place of his smirk.

I narrowed my eyes. He had another thing coming if he thought he could bring me here for some sort of angry make-up sex shit. I refused to move.

"Where are your claws now, kitten? Surely, you don't want to fight me wearing that."

 _Fight him?!_

My glance landed on the clothing. There was a pair of my athletic leggings and sports crop top, an outfit I frequently wore when practicing gymnastics. I found his eyes again, they glittered mischievously. That bastard was laughing at me!

I growled in the back of my throat. He had another thing coming if he felt he could intimidate me. I didn't go around flaunting my figure, but I wasn't shy about my body either.

And I knew what I wore beneath my gown.

He might be powerful, but he was still a man. It was my turn for my lips to curl into a wicked grin.

He hesitated, his eyes widening at my change.

If he wanted a show, I would give it to him. I licked my lips and reached beneath my arm, slowly undoing the zipper down my side, releasing the gown from my body. It fell to a puddle around my feet. I took a dainty step out, still in my black crystal stilettos, revealing my black sheer lace bustier and panties to him.

He stood frozen, his eyes moving down and back up my body slowly, taking in every inch. His lips moved, but his voice was barely audible. Still, I caught the word, " _Fuck._ "

I had no idea where my courage came from. Maybe it was my thick-headedness to prove a point. I sauntered toward him without hesitation, and stopped at the exact spot Bridget had stood. I kept my legs straight and mimicked her bend-at-the-waist move, turning away from him, flashing him a perfect view of my barely clad ass, as I picked up my shorts and shirt from the bench.

A low growl released from his throat, causing goose bumps all over my body, but I wasn't done. I glanced over my shoulder, my ass still in the air and asked sarcastically, "Is this what you wanted to see?"

I didn't give him a chance to answer. Instead, I straightened and turned my back toward him. I clutched the clothing to my chest and murmured, "Do you mind?"

He didn't answer, but I felt his nimble fingers methodically released each of the back hooks of my bustier. When it was open, I grasped it and pull it away from my body, leaving me topless in front of him. Again. And once again, his fingers traced the birthmarks on my back.

Deafening silence stretched between us, the only sound my shallow breathing. I wondered what he was thinking, but I wasn't about to turn around in his arms and find out. When his hands slid down my sides and gripped my hips, I broke free and stepped away from him.

The moment was broken.

Keeping my back to him, I slipped the crop top on while I returned to where I stood before, my hips moving smooth and sleek. Even without looking, I knew his attention was plastered to my butt. I took a few breaths to stead myself and then I turned to face him.

His pupils dilated completely, his eyes deep orbs of black desire. He growled huskily, "You're playing a dangerous game."

I threw my hair over my shoulder and answered with a very mature reply, "You started it."

His eyebrow rose, his voice low and gravelly, "I did, didn't I? And you're ready to take me on? Right now?"

Another challenge.

Except I wasn't sure exactly what he meant. But the glint in his eyes told me it was probably of a sexual nature. I definitely wasn't playing that game with him. Not now. I quickly kicked off my heels and slipped into my shorts. I suggested sweetly, "Maybe you should call Bridget back. I'm certain she would have no problem accommodating your every wish."

Completely unbothered, he replied, "Jealously looks lovely on you."

 _Jealousy?!_

 _Argh, he was insufferable!_

I'd show him jealous. I replied cheekily, reminding him of Chai, "You as well. At least I didn't try to take her out."

His eyes darkened at the reminder, an impending storm.

Shit, maybe I went too far. But just because I couldn't seem to recognize when to quit, I motioned toward the suit pants he still wore and purred, "Surely, you don't want to fight me wearing _that_."

He chuckled again, amusement replacing his anger over Chai, "Damn kitten, okay. You are welcome to enjoy the view, but a little warning, I never wear underwear."

What?!

He wasn't wearing any underwear?!

My heartbeat raced. He watched me intently, the challenge between us sparking with electricity. I couldn't back down now. I couldn't. It was just a penis for heaven's sake. I knew what one looked like. Although, there was that little matter of my never having seen one up close and personal before.

He slowly undid his belt. My palms sweat. I rubbed them on my shorts. My eyes were glued to his movement. He released the button next and finally, pulled the zipper down. Heat crept up my back. I felt thirty degrees hotter. He grasped the sides of his pants and pulled them down.

I spun around right before he revealed himself to me.

His laughter reverberated through the gym.

Damn him! _Just damn him!_

I stared at the opposite wall and snarled, "Just get dressed!"

After a moment, the amusement still clear in his voice, he murmured, "I'm ready."

I spun back around to find him wearing the sweatpants. I wanted to swipe that victorious grin right off of his face, and snapped, "What now?"

"Now, we fight."

"With pleasure," I muttered, eagerly joining him on the soft mats in the ring.

"First, warm up and stretch." He walked me through various cardio strengthening and stretching movements that would keep my body limber. I listened carefully and repeated the movements as instructed. I loved physical activity, so enjoyed learning the steps, but I was still furious with him and sulked, "When do I actually get to hit you?"

His half-grin was back. "So eager, kitten...when I let you."

I bit back a snarl. His arrogance was stifling. I had no idea what my potential was, but hoped that one day I could actually give him a run for his money. Given his brute physicality as a bloodline vampire, it was unlikely. But a girl could fantasize.

Finally, we finished with the warm up. He demanded, "Make a fist."

I curled my fingers together tightly and held out my hand. He pried my fingers open and extracted my thumb, then closed them again, with my thumb tucked on the outside. "I realize your immortal, but it would hurt like a bitch when you broke your thumb because you mistakenly had it inside of your hand."

I nodded, making a mental note.

"Next, when you hit, keep your body aligned." He held my arm and fist in the air. "That means your arm and wrist are straight, muscles taut. Keep your elbow in when you strike."

"Okay." I held the position.

"Your basic stance will consist of leading with your left foot, your right foot back. Keep your weight center. Stay on the balls of your feet but don't bounce. Bouncing works for a boxer, but you will eventually need to defend against kicks as well."

He grasped both of my hips in his large hands. "Your power comes from here. Your smaller. Overcome this disadvantage by using every bit of power you have. When you strike, don't just use your upper body strength, follow through with your hips. Don't pull up short, or twist your body out of alignment."

I nodded again.

"Lastly, your smaller size gives you one advantage. Your center of gravity is lower, thus making you harder to knock you over. But only when you are facing your opponent. If you allow your body to be spun to either side, you become vulnerable."

Abruptly, he disappeared and reappeared, holding two mitts in the air. I looked at him in confusion. "What are those for?"

"If you hit like a girl, punching _me_ is going to hurt. We need to try it first with these. Go ahead."

I narrowed my eyes dangerously. What was he trying to imply? My irritation with him spiked. Physical things came natural to me. My body was already well conditioned. I relaxed my mind, and projected my fist forward as he had instructed, keeping my body parts properly aligned. When I made contact, the strength of the hit surprised even me.

I actually pushed him back a step. His eyes opened wider and then a calculated devilish grin spread on his face. Whatever he was thinking clearly excited him. I wasn't sure I liked it and asked suspiciously, "What?"

"Oh nothing, do it again. And this time, _try_ to put some force behind it."

Really? What an ass.

I pulled power from within and released violently, my fist slamming into the other mitt. He was ready for me this time. I wasn't able to push him back as far as I had the first time, but I still moved him. He took off the gloves, and motioned me forward with two fingers. "Okay, kitten. Hit me."

Finally! I thrust forward, excitement coursing through me. I wondered how it would feel when my fist contacted his chest and just what impact I would have. Unfortunately, I never found out. Because just as I struck, he used the palm of his hand against my wrist to deflect my strike, effectively spinning my body to the side and gave me a hard shove with his other hand to my now unprotected ribcage, knocking me on my ass.

I hit the ground with a loud, "Humph!" I glared up at him as I stood back to my feet.

"Try again, kitten, and this time, _really_ focus."

I was going to kill that man.

I lunged again...and got the same result. I let out an irritated growl and got back on my feet. I set myself again, but before I moved to hit him, he asked innocently, "Are you ready to discuss what happened earlier?"

His tone came across as though I were a naughty school girl and now needed to face up to my actions. Hardly the case when he was entirely at fault. Instinctually, I stepped to the side, looking for a weakness in him and hissed, "You want to talk now?"

"Now is a perfect time. You're angry with me, and I'm giving you a way to take out your frustrations."

Hmm, since he put it like that. I continued to circle him, analyzing his body. My first two attempts had failed, now I needed to find another way. He moved in tandem with me, waiting patiently for my attack.

"You were wrong," I stated emphatically.

"Which part?"

"You can't just manipulate people on a whim!"

"My actions were far from whimsical. Quite the opposite, I planned this entire gala, for the sole purpose, of helping you activate your gift. And in helping you, your friend was given what she desired most. You saw it for yourself, she was ecstatic to be in his arms."

"But, it isn't right to take away their choices for them!" I lunged to attack again, rebalancing my frame to offset his block, and countering it with another strike to his other side. He was lightning fast and compensated for my maneuver. But this time I avoided the hard shove. Progress.

"If you could take it back now, would you? What if I were to tell you that you could reverse it completely and she would never have even known it happened. She would go right back to how she was before...feeling rejected and undesired, would you do it?"

I hesitated. That was a difficult question to answer. I remembered Catelyn's look of pure joy and contentment as she sat nestled in Jac's arms. Gwion saw my reserve falter and continued, "No, I didn't think so. And regardless, you would have eventually done it anyway if you do not learn how to control your gift."

I froze. "Wait! What are you saying? Are you telling me that I am going to unconsciously make people fall in and out of love, just because I _want_ them to?!"

"Yes, your powers are just beginning. They will grow regardless of your training. You need to either learn to use them or they will use you."

I frowned. "Okay, but that doesn't mean you get to manipulate me into doing something I am not aware of. Next time, we discuss my options first!"

He rolled his eyes.

Anger coursed through me and I unleashed another strike, much faster and much harder. This time I made contact! I couldn't get excited about it, because he shocked me when he hit me back. The strike to my shoulder stung, and knocked me back, but it was obvious he hadn't use anywhere near his full strength. Over the next hour, he taught me several strike combinations and also blocks. I was sweating. And he was irritating the hell out me. After a volley of unsuccessful strikes, he continued to scold, "Focus! Remember what I taught you. Use your power!"

I scowled, my stance slinking lower, and circled him. Abruptly, the door opened behind me. The sound of Bridget's heels clicking on the floor caused me to turn. My mistake, because Gwion used that opportunity to strike, sending me flat on my ass.

Bridget giggled as she looked down on me, sprawled on my butt, and then refocused her attention on Gwion. She walked to his side and handed him a pen and a few sheets of paper. "I apologize for the interruption, but the attorney is here and needs your signatures before he leaves."

Gwion gave her a panty-dropping smile and purred, "Turn around."

Instantly, she turned and slightly bent over, pushing her ass in the air again.

He used her back as a flat surface, so he could sign the forms. When he finished, she straightened. He returned the items to her and gave her a quick squeeze on the ass.

What the hell?!

"Thank you. See you tonight," she giggled again, her tone low and seductive, before walking out the door.

Tonight?

Unbridled irritation and something else...jealously...flowed through me hot and strong. I didn't like it. Not one bit. I knew I didn't have any right to feel that way. I had no claim on him, and he sure as hell hadn't made me any promises. What he did in his personal time wasn't my business. But what he chose to do right in front of me was my business. I had put up with him scolding and knocking me on my ass for the last hour, and now this? No. No more. I had had enough.

My internal emotional block snapped into place.

His eyes narrowed. He didn't like it when I blocked myself from him.

Tough shit.

I stood to my feet and turned around without a word, to gather up my dress. I was leaving.

"Faeryn, do not turn your back on me," his voice was dangerous, and razor edged with authority.

It was like something snapped inside. I snapped. I spun and unleashed myself on him, my body moving at shockingly fast and powerful speed. My eyes flashed furiously as I assaulted him, spitting, "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you do not get to order me around!"

He blocked me and counter attacked, but it didn't stop me. I just continued to strike, pushing him back, ranting, "How dare you almost a _kill_ a man because you didn't like the way he talked to me, and then flaunt your piece of ass in my face!"

Abruptly, he disappeared and tackled me around the waist. I squealed at his unexpected assault and fell back on the mat...with him right on top of me. He pinned me down with his hips. I bucked and writhed beneath him, trying unsuccessfully to shove him off. "Get off of me, you jackass!"

"Enough!" he roared, pinning my arms above my head. His charcoal eyes stormed. The muscles in his chest flexed with power as he held me down.

I froze, my chest heaving as I panted hard.

"She isn't my piece of ass. She means nothing to me," he explained quietly.

I pushed against the force of his arms again, trying to free myself. "I don't care what you want to call her. And you obviously don't fucking owe me anything. Now get off of me...I'm _not_ doing this with you!"

"Just _listen_ to me!" he snarled, and held me tighter, I couldn't move him.

My jaw snapped shut. I glared up at him.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. You weren't pushing past...you weren't able to engage your gift. You needed incentive, motivation. So, I compelled Bridget to return."

I probably should have paid attention to the first part of his explanation, but what caught my attention was the last. I gasped, "You can compel anyone you want, even when they aren't anywhere around you?"

He shook his head. "No, Bridget has been waiting outside the door this entire time, in case I needed her."

I wasn't done being angry, and spat, "So, you set this whole thing up? Just to fuck with my head?"

His mouth formed a thin hard line. He worked to control his anger and replied through clenched teeth, "No, you are not here for me to fuck with your head. You are here so that I can get you to engage the gifts you have enough. By now, you must realize that entails some creative maneuvering on my part. I tried to accomplish it without bringing her in, but you weren't getting there. You needed the anger."

All of the fury evaporated from my body as I understood. He was right of course. It wasn't until he pushed me past my limit that I finally tapped into my more than human strength. I closed my eyes, a new realization coming over me, a new pain.

He relaxed his hold, but he didn't get off of me. After a moment, he whispered, "Say something."

I shook my head and refused to open my eyes. If I spoke right now, I was afraid I was going to cry, and letting him see that vulnerable part of me was the very last thing I wanted.

He spoke soothingly, "Please...let me in. Release your block. I promise your emotions are safe with me."

I ground my jaw together, and took a deep breath, forcing the wave of emotion back under control. I opened my eyes and disagreed quietly, "But they're not safe with you."

His eyebrows furrowed. He searched my eyes for the meaning of my words. "Why would you say that?"

"It's simple. Nothing is ever real between us. You pretend...your behavior is dictated by whatever gift you need to extract out of me at the time. I don't know you at all. And now, all I know for certain is that I can never trust you."

His eyes hardened and I was shocked to see his features contort in pain. But it didn't matter. The truth remained. I continued, "I understand why you are doing it. I accept it now. Clearly you have been right. I'll give you access to my gifts. I'll let you train me. But me...and my emotions...no, you can't have those."

Multiple emotions passed through his eyes as he listened to me, many of which I couldn't identify. The silence between us remained as I waited for his response. Finally, he lifted off of me and sat by side. He said quietly, "No."

"What?" I wasn't sure what he was telling me no to.

"No, I'm not going to train you," he clarified.

"What?" I gasped. "Just because I won't give you everything, you would hurt me like that?" I was stunned. My eyes pricked with tears. How could he do that to me?

"No," he growled. "I don't ever want to hurt you. And that is the problem. I'm a selfish creature by nature. I told you once that you were important to me. Those words were the truth. It is not acceptable to me that you don't trust me. Until that problem is solved. Until you can trust me completely, then I won't train you."

"But..." I didn't know how to respond. A tear slipped passed my defenses and slid down my face.

His expression contorted again. With more gentleness than I had ever seen him use, he brushed the tear from my cheek. His voice was so low and guttural, it was almost hard to understand. "That right there...your mistrust in me causes you pain. And I won't allow it."

"But..." I struggled, still completely unsure what what he was saying.

"Your pain, I will not allow you to be in pain. So, we need to solve the root of what causes your pain. And that is your mistrust in me."

"But..." I was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"For now, you'll spend time with me. You'll see the real me. I can't promise you are going to like everything you see, but at least you will have a solid foundation of truth to work from. Once you're ready, we will start your training again."

I was completely floored. I whispered, "Really?"

"Really," he smiled.

I let go of the block.

His eyes widened and then settled into deep satisfaction. He stood to his feet and held a hand out to me. I grasped it and he pulled me up. "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" I asked excitedly.

His smirk was back, "To get started."


	16. Mistakes of the Past

**Chapter 16 –Mistakes of the Past – Claire's POV**

Myrnin was spending the day with Amelie and Oliver, going over whatever it was they discussed. I had no desire to hang out with Amelie. She respected my decision and gave me the space I needed. So, while he was out of my hair, I planned to do some necessary purging.

I stared at the6 mess in front of me. The closet was overflowing with mismatched clothing in an assortment of eye-challenging patterns and colors. As much as I tried to keep Myrnin's wardrobe current and less-than-crazy, somehow, over time, he seemed to collect an obscene amount of non-sense pieces.

I pulled out a yellow Hawaiian print with gaudy green and blue flowers, and wrinkled my nose. It was awful. The next item to hit my fingertips was an aqua velvet pair of pants. _Seriously_? What was he thinking?

He never went shopping. _Where the hell did he get these?_

I shook my head. It didn't really matter because I had a donation box ready for them to all go to the Goodwill. I pulled out more than fifty items, neatly folded them and placed them in the box.

I was finally making progress until I grabbed a stack of folded shirts on the top shelf. And then I stopped cold. The shirts weren't the problem. It was the ornate box hidden behind them, which caused my hands to tremble and adrenaline to race through my veins.

I reached and carefully lifted the box from the shelf. It was about three by four inches, and almost fit in the palm of my hand. I traced my shaking fingertips over the familiar decoration, inlaid gold, sapphire enamel, and emerald stones.

I had been stunned when Myrnin showed it to me. It took my breath away. He had explained it was centuries old, a treasure in its own right. But what it contained, was beauty beyond measure.

I unlatched the tiny clasp and lifted the lid. The inside of the box was lined with blue velvet, a protective nest for the diamond ring nestled in its depths.

Memories flashed over me, so sweet but so bitter, overwhelming. I slid down to the floor, the box still cradled in my grip, my legs no longer able to support the weight of me. Pain, like a dagger in my chest, heart wrenching, unbearable. I panted, my breathing low and shallow, as I pulled the little treasure from its resting place.

It hadn't been touched for years, but still, it shone so brightly, it was almost blinding. In the center was a large three carat square diamond. So beautiful, so perfect, I could almost see myself in the abyss of its reflection. On either side two more flawless diamonds twinkled brightly. The precious stones were surrounded by a delicate band of gold.

Myrnin had had it sized before he proposed. I never knew how he knew my ring size, but he had. He wanted everything to be perfect when he surprised me.

And everything had been perfect—except for me.

We were staying in a four star hotel, on one of our many expeditions to find Gwion. Rome was stunning that night. He had taken me to an incredible restaurant with local cuisines, prepared by master chefs. Afterwards, we walked along the bustling thorough fare until we reached a secluded garden. I sat on a bench and gasped loudly when he got down on one knee in front of me. He pulled the ring from his pocket. I could still remember his exact expression, mouth curled into a smile, eyes glistening with emotion.

Until I told him no.

I couldn't marry him.

His face fell, shocked hurt the overriding feature, and I hated that I had done that to him, made him feel so much pain. But I just couldn't. I explained it to him that night. I couldn't get married without my best friend at the wedding, and certainly not while she suffered so, at the hands of Gwion.

Myrnin had nodded as though he understood, but his face was carefully expressionless. That night, he had made love to me. Comforting and soothing me, even though he was in so much pain himself. He knew I hadn't rejected him, but it still hurt him to let go of a dream he had envisioned for us.

I felt tears warm my cheeks. I had been certain we would find Eve soon, and then we could continue our lives. But we hadn't found Eve, and seven more years went by. Myrnin had respected my decision. The ring was tucked away, and he never spoke about it again.

Looking back now, I realized I had made a mistake putting that part of our lives on hold, denying both of us the intimacy of that connection, that bond. More tears cascaded from my eyes. I couldn't catch my breath. So wrapped up in my regret and sorrow, I did not hear him until he whispered softly, " _Cariad_?"

I looked up at him through my tears. I wasn't surprised to see him standing there. He could feel whenever I was in pain, and it always drew him to me.

My bottom lip quivered, as I desperately tried to keep myself from sobbing. Myrnin didn't speak as he sank down to the floor next to me and gathered me in his strong arms. I couldn't hold back my sobs then and clutched tightly to him. He gently rocked both of our bodies.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled through my tears. "I shouldn't have told you no."

He tightened his grip around me, His voice low and soothing, "It's OK. I understood why."

I sniffled and hiccuped, trying to get my tears under control. When I was finally quiet, he pulled back to look at me. His fingers gently smoothed my hair out of my eyes, tucking it behind my ear.

He cupped my chin, forcing me to look at him. "If you are okay that we are not in a romantic city, with a beautiful nature backdrop, I would like to re-ask you a question."

I inhaled sharply, and trembled for a completely different reason. I breathed, "I'm okay with that."

He took the ring from my hand and held it in the air between us. " _Cariad_ , I have loved you almost since the first day I laid eyes on you. I have never met another woman with your tenacity and brilliance. And your heart. Somehow, you were able to tame the beast inside of me, and save me from myself."

He took in a deep breath and continued, "You are bonded to me in the truest sense of the word, and I have no intention of ever letting you go. But if there is a way to bond our hearts and lives in an additional fashion, then I want that for us as well." Another breath. "Will you marry me?"

New tears fell down my cheeks, happiness and joy filling the void of regret and sorrow. There was no question in my mind. No hesitation in my reply, "Yes!"

His smile was breathtaking. He carefully slipped the ring onto my shaking finger. I threw my arms around his neck. He pulled me close, almost squeezing the life out me, his chest rumbling in pleasure. "I love you, _Cariad_."

"I love you, too," I giggle at his exuberance. I was soon going to be Mrs. Myrnin... Wait a minute. I pulled back, shocked I didn't already know the answer and asked, "What's your last name?"

.

 **Okay Peaches, even though I just posted two chapters (these were posted on Wattpad and I just forgot to add them here), I do not think this story will continue. I know you don't want to hear that, but I have to put my limited time where I will get the most return. My original works on Wattpad have really taken off and I'm working toward publishing. That process as well as writing takes up all of my available writing time.**

 **I have too many books in process right now to consider it at this time, but I would like to rewrite my Clyrnin's as original works. The plots belong to me, but I would have to overhaul quite a bit so that the characters didn't remotely resemble MV. IF in the far future I do that, I will send out a note, but again, no promises. My current writing demands are extensive.**

 **THANK YOU for having stuck with me this long! I love you all!**

 **Emie**


End file.
